Rotted Silver Birches
by ICNeo0bliVion
Summary: Pre-Season 2 - Time eludes us; it is never given appreciation until we make horrible mistakes. A former sacrifice and a healing man - what is it that they have in common? They want to fix past mistakes, forgive themselves, and move on. It's a shame they had to find out why knowledge can only take you so far. (JR!Time-Travel with a few twists.)
1. To Love And To Never Hate

**_Disclaimer: I'm merely using the characters from the show, 'RWBY', for this fic. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth._**

* * *

 ** _Text Meaning:_**

Normal Text: Used for dialogue or as an explanation of the character's encounters. It can be used for exposition, fight scenes and action.

Fight scenes are going to be fun.

 _Italics: Thoughts - applied to record what an individual judges of another: 'Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it! Why did I say that back then?' This counts as dialogue; sometimes. But - it's used as emphasis._

 ** _Bold Italics: Interaction with powerful objects: Another two examples being when one character is being urgent with another or straight-up trolling them. The bold italics can't be trolling you, can it? "Oh wow, I'm a genius at insulting people. I'm literally bold italics on a page."_**

Any form of text on lines: Scene Breaks, recordings of when events develop, etc.

NOTE: This is currently being revised.

* * *

 _Chapter I: To Love And Never Hate_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune Arc was standing on the bridge that connected Beacon Academy to Vale - sacrificing himself to devote the rest of RWBY and JNPR time to solve this. He needed to breathe - examining the suffering that his home took was enough for him to lament. It turned from a bright academy; producing some of the greatest warriors of their time to a bastion of negativity.

Remembering what he desired to complete - he advanced forward, racing towards the entrance of the bridge. He studied his armour, imbued with that of the armour that Pyrrha possessed before she perished.

"Only you? I suppose you would sacrifice yourself to buy time for your friends. It won't work." Jaune Arc's back twisted, scowling at the woman who stood in front of him. Markings across her clothes - fire within her eyes - the same fire that burned Pyrrha to embers.

Cinder.

"We can claim it naivety at its finest; it's an excellent adjective. I was delusional to expect victory; to be frank." Cinder's eyebrows lifted at his remark; before summoning pillars of fire. Jaune Arc felt his heart pounding - struggling to withdraw itself from his chest. The fires screamed; reminding him of everything. A face appeared within the fire; screaming.

 _Pyrrha._

Jaune perceived it as instinct - a yearning to retreat; or stand there and let Cinder immolate him.

But he wouldn't run.

 _He couldn't go._

 _He couldn't turn back now._

With Crocea Mors shaking in his arms, he raised his shield up to intercept a beam of fire - the storm moving him backwards. He could appreciate her power; the heatwave that _radiated_ across his skin felt unbearable. _'I suppose this battle will illustrate how I perish.'_ Jaune chuckled at the irony: _'Being killed by the woman I pledged myself to kill after the death of Pyrrha.'_ Jaune rolled to his right, rushing out of the way. He could see the enveloping darkness - Grimm appearing with terrible howls.

Jaune snarled at Cinder - who gained an expression of amusement: _'Her arrogance has no ends; does she realise Salem is controlling her?'_ He couldn't help but wonder why she was fighting for the Grimm - the beasts who demanded her kind to be extinct. What strength was there to earn when there was nothing to exert power over? Jaune had hacked at Beowolves, Ursa Majors , Nevermore, the list didn't stop. One slash; dark mist faded across the howling gales.

Jaune was getting through this - despite the Grimm and Cinder attacking him from numerous angles - but it was imminent he'd make a _mistake. He couldn't think like that because that would be a self-fulfilling prophecy._ Jaune jumped over whips of fire, having to dodge volleys of strikes from Cinder - frustrated over how problematic it was to end him.

She ran out of Grimm; Cinder's remaining eye began a revolting orange - before lighting up in blazes.

Then, a crimson spark emitted out of the flames - cracking with fervour. The flames became a sinister orange.

 _'Oh my god.'_ Jaune stopped breathing; his ability to form words disappeared without a trace. There was nothing worthy of interpreting the abomination that Cinder became. She giggled; stopping as the megalomanic became enraged.

 _Her skin protruded black spots; dropping blots of a viscous liquid to form Grimm._

Suddenly, Grimm appeared: Beowolves, Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermore, Griffons, the lot of them. Jaune's eyes widened as he unleashed his semblance - moving objects around. He threw slabs of metal, slashing at the Grimm who flanked him, the bridge melting because of Cinder's flames - his eyes widening as he realised his own death. Jaune was beginning to tire out: _'After all of this time - that semblance is still exhausting.'_

He didn't notice it until now - the adrenaline taking over his body. There were slashes, spilling blood - burns across his arms and legs - he had never acknowledged the pain.

There was nothing but blood. Blood fell down his chest - its streaks covering charred flesh. He hadn't realised that the armour melted, his burned shirt being the only defence. Cinder smirked - but grimaced when Jaune chuckled. He could still fight; he didn't run out of aura. _'But, I doubt I will succeed - it's instinct. Her power is too potent; her fires are powerful. But she will be delirious with power.'_

"If you expect to win, I'm afraid that you will be disappointed." Jaune continued to slash at the Grimm, his will only carrying his body and him alive. He knew he would die any moment now. Jaune was struggling to keep himself in one piece, somehow managing to not get scorched by Cinder. To his dread, he saw his friends in the windows of Beacon, gazing at him with dispirited faces.

Jaune smiled.

Weiss moved a hand to her mouth.

"I have a reason to fight for my ideals. What do you have? You are following the orders of Salem - the monster who wishes to kill all humans and other life, she will kill you. She won't miss you - only Emerald will miss you. I am fighting for my friends, for this world, for Pyrrha." Jaune walked to Cinder - limping as he struggled to even stare at her. Jaune's voice turned from a man of confidence to a quiet whisper.

The wind gave a gentle caress.

"Even with your ideals - Pyrrha still passed."

Then, there was silence - a cacophony of it. The winds stopped its soothing waves; plants stopped blooming, and the birds stopped moving. Noises of panic - displaying their worry over Jaune - became silent. There was no more sound; no more movement; no more activity.

Then, there was a surge of aura - blasting the bridge with violent gales.

Cinder's eyes widened; shielding her arms - but the blast was overpowering her. She held on before stopping.

Jaune's body shuddered in his _rage._

"Who do you think you are, Cinder Fall?"

"I know who I am-!"

"Are you as blind as you seem? Did you want to destroy humanity - was it the power, the control, the thrill? What made you like this, Cinder Fall?" Jaune shook his head; he grabbed Pyrrha's weapon from his pocket. Jaune gazed at the weapon in a profound sadness; before looking towards the woman with a blank stare.

"Why did you do this? What could be worth genocide, Cinder?"

"I did it because I had no choice! It was dying or this! I had no choice but to survive; you would've done the same!"

"I wouldn't have done the same, Cinder. Sacrificing thousands of people - just to live? I wouldn't sacrifice my team."

"Salem forced me to do this; I never wanted to this - I needed things to be in my control - not hers. I didn't want to do this - I wanted to stop the cycle!"

"Either way, you won't win. **You will die here, Cinder.** "

The snarls turned into growls. Jaune wasn't thinking; he was moving by instinct. "It doesn't matter if you were the unwilling hero. You did this. " Jaune ran quicker - smelling ash across the bridge. A bridge turning into a firestorm of ash and cinders. " You were once a child."

Cinder glared: "You know nothing about-!"

"So what? Once, you were a child." Crocea Mors moved in a stabbing motion; dropping the shield as he did so.

"You were innocent; you wanted to give mercy. You didn't murder - steal or torture people. That child would roll in her grave at the sight of you. No, even Roman Torchwick knew you weren't worth it. His mantra was to survive no matter the cost!" Jaune grabbed her by the throat; his eyes narrowing at her.

Jaune smiled.

Cinder's expression turned into fear.

Then, the world exploded into a whirlwind of fire and aura - with the howls of the monstrosities behind them.

Every word Jaune made and every breath he took, five more Grimm faded. He ducked underneath a Nevermore - its body disappearing as Jaune tore it into ribbons of black. The Ursa swiping at him before attempting to crush him - the stab in its legs stopped it. Jaune was breaking. Salem's forces were overwhelming him, but he was overwhelming them with the remnants of his aura.

The ash blew across the bridge; Cinder's eye emitted bursts of flames. Her other eye was bleeding; the scar on her face becoming a bloody red. Jaune rushed at Cinder; slashing at her with Akouo. Her shield, Milos, braving against the fire. The shield became black; Jaune's eyes widened.

The shield became ash.

 _'She scattered in the wind; her ashes were gone. Cinder murdered her. I couldn't save her.'_

Jaune snarled - slashing at the Grimm with Akouo. He grabbed onto the railings; gazing at the fires underneath him. It would've been beautiful; it would've been a dream to see the fires back then. Now?

It wasn't worth anything.

"Once, you were a good person. You cared for others - cherished love. But now, I doubt you even remember those moments, if you have any." Jaune switched back to Crocea Mors - throwing Akouo at Cinder - the spear missing Cinder by a narrow distance. Cinder caught the spear - looking at him with a smirk.

Jaune laughed.

"It's funny; it is." He paused for a moment - Cinder gave him a fierce glare. "After all this time; you're not the Queen." A look of rage appeared on her face.

"I suppose that you were wrong, Cinder. You're not the Queen."

"You're the pawn-" Jaune stood there; dancing around with his sword and shield - decimating Grimm alike. "You're just a pawn."

 _Slash!_

Silence covered the melting bridge.

Jaune chuckled; before gagging as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"This is the greatest irony I've ever experienced. You ended up defeating me with her weapon. Yet, you killed her before-hand." The man felt his body weakening; falling down until he held Crocea Mors to the ground.

"Well, I lost. Another promise became worthless."

" I will see Pyrrha, my family, the people I've lost. But you, you will see nothing. You're so far gone that I'm surprised that you have a semblance. You've lost your humanity - a shame." The hunter shook his head - looking at the surrounding destruction. The fight had taken minutes, mere minutes, yet he was dying due to one strike.

But it felt like minutes - but was it seconds or longer? Did it matter now - that he was dying?

He could feel the nausea coming onto him - letting go of Crocea Mors, choosing to grab onto the railings of the bridge to balance himself. He limped - clutching his hand to his bloody chest. Turning around, he could see the lights of the fire; lulling him to sleep. Crocea Mors was now resting on the platform.

"Well. That's it, I guess." Jaune tried to laugh - only to wince at the pain. Blood was escaping his lips; Cinder looked at him with an unknown look. Tears escaped his eyes - before rubbing them. He walked towards the end of the bridge; towards the tower. His friends were looking at him with shock; sadness and guilt.

 _'Guilt? Why guilt? It's not your fault, guys.'_

Jaune looked at Weiss; giving her a nod. Weiss closed her eyes before mouthing a farewell to him.

 _'I've always wondered what it'd be like to die: The first time I thought I was dying - back in Initiation - only panic was present. Now, there is only a peace gained from trying to fight people inducing a sorbid reality.'_ Jaune gazed at the weapon falling besides him; Cinder's horrible face scarring his eyes; the darkness swallowing him into pieces.

That was what he imagined, at least.

 _'Weiss, Pyrrha, everyone. For what's it's worth; I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to see Salem die.'_

The bridge exploded into a fearsome battle of fire and explosives. There was a rumble - Jaune dropping his armour in response. He gazed at his friends - nodding at Ren. Ruby was screaming - being held back. Every single person was sobbing their eyes out except Ren and Yang.

Jaune looked at Ruby; before nodding.

A bitter smile took place on the boy's lips.

Cinder's screams of anger and fear haunting his ears.

Crocea Mors imbued itself with the darkness.

 ** _Thud._**

* * *

 ** _~NDWF0S~ Never Dance With Feelings of Sundade ~NDWF0S~_**

 _(Part II)_

* * *

Lie Ren's POV: 30 Minutes Later

 _Rage, despair, remorse and guilt._

That was what Lie Ren felt as he gazed at Mercury Black's broken body; whose ruptured skin spread across the room - unleashing disgusting sounds upon unwilling ears. He looked around him - gazing at the waterfall of _blood_ spurted from Salem's body. He noticed that Nora hasn't come back - and everyone else. A sense of dread filled his heart; before tears escaped his eyes.

He knew what happened to each one of them - he couldn't deny it now - he was in shock as he saw each member die, but denial couldn't save him. Everyone was dead - _he was the last and only survivor of the battle._

A visage ofwounds from his battle with Mercury Black. It was worth it - to avenge Ruby - because it meant that Mercury Black, the son of an assassin, couldn't kill any more people.

He heard Nora's screams from below - in his horror - screaming for him.

But, he couldn't move - he was struggling to move - but he couldn't.

Then, the screams stopped; tears escaped his eyes.

He only heard the sounds of churning flesh; morbid screams and prowling beasts.

Then, there was silence.

"I'm _s_ o _sorry_ , Ruby. I failed - I should've been faster, stronger, better! I could've saved you; we'd both be standing. Now, we're lying on the floor - bleeding to death." His breath hitched; looking at the collapsed bridge outside - bursting with flames across the decimated tower. Entire buildings shredded to rubble; no roof was on the top of the tower - only Ozpin's office remained on a stack of floors.

It would have been an intriguing sight - Ren noted - before gazing back at the girl in his arms. He kept speaking; only for a shaking finger toon his lips.

Ruby Rose - the girl who had hopes - the girl who wanted to save everyone - was dying because of his failure.

"It's fine, Renny. We did it, ding dong, the mean witch is dead." The girl in question smiled; before whimpering - gazing at her bloody wounds. He could still hear her screams of pain from before - as Lie Ren slaughtered everything that came in his way.

Yet, he still failed her.

 _He failed her - her blood was on his hands._

"But it's my fault, Ruby. _It still is. It always will be-"_ Ruby glared at him, blood trickling down her arms, before Ren gave a weak chuckle. "Seriously, Ruby? You're glaring at me - as you die - because I'm the one who's stating the obvious?" Ruby shook her head; before biting her hand to suppress screams of pain - Lie Ren rocked her; trying to soothe her.

Ruby reached into her pockets; before getting a cookie. She snapped it in half - putting the one half into his hands. Ren almost dropped it; he would have if it weren't for the look that Ruby gave him.

A look of sadness; only to be returned with a smile.

 _"Don't worry, Ren. We did it - we were here - and now we've made the world better."_

Ruby's face paled - noticing the blood trailing down onto the carpet.

 _"_ Ruby, look at me." She paused; still glaring at him - before her eyes widened at the tears forming in Ren's eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fail. I didn't want to fail - and I did-" Ruby shushed him; before a cracked voice made him widen his eyes. He noticed the grip on his wrists; his eyes widened - looking at the smiling girl.

"I forgive you."

Ren shook his head: "No, Ruby. I failed to save you - you're dying because I failed to save you. _You can't just forgive me-!"_

 _"I forgive you."_

Then, to Ren's horror, he couldn't feel anything from her fist.

 _"DAMMIT!"_ The man shouted; throwing his weapon - the loyal Stormflower - across the floor. The weapon tilted; before falling down into the flames below.

A cacophony of silence struck the tower; Ren sobbed - his world becoming darker. The lights were dying; only violent flames covered the battlefield. The tower was being overcome with flames - he limped upwards - feeling nothing as he barely lifted Ruby in his arms.

He stood upwards; looking at the world around him - a glistening show of darkness, blood and warfare.

 _"This is goodbye, everyone."_

Ren looked at the Grimm below them; being consumed by the fire and the darkness. The darkness was spreading from the bridge - covering everything - consuming everything in its grasp.

 _"Thank you, guys. But, I don't think there's anything to live for."_

Tears escaped his eyes.

Ren jumped.

* * *

 _Even more screams; the fire becomes worse._

 _Life is eradicating itself from Earth; the destruction too much._

 _The Grimm are screaming; life and death raging across the lands; in an attempt for dominance._

 _A third player enters the chess board - destroying the pieces - obliterating the players._

 _All there is now; is darkness._

 _Darkness - seeping through the cracks - haunting the light._

 _The genesis of a universe dismantled; a revolution._

 _What's common between Atlas and Earth?_

 _They were both decimated through revolution - but built through the act of creation._

 _Promises will never break - if they're never made - but the guilt will always be there._

 ** _Screams haunted the dark._**

 ** _Then, the winds howled._**

 ** _A soul was within the darkness._**

 ** _Then, energy exploded around the area - light engulfing the soul._**

 ** _A smiling woman gazed at the soul in the background - tears dripping down her eyes._**

 ** _It was strange when the soul itself tried to reach her._**

 ** _But it failed._**

* * *

 ** _~NDWFOS~ Never Dance With Feelings Of Sundade ~NDWFOS~_**

 _(Part III)_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV_

Jaune was standing on the ground - walking out of the Bullhead. He was wondering if this was a postmortem dream; a rather vivid one. Jaune was hurling in an unfortunate bin. He thought the vomit was stopping - though the faintness returned every time he suspected so. Jaune wiped the vomit from his mouth; coughing.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Crocea Mors was at his hips - shining in the light. _'Welcome back to Beacon; Arc. It's been a while.'_ Jaune was walking to where the noise originated - from - with black pathways; luxurious gardens; with white paths filled with marble. Jaune had noticed that there was a lonely girl - a large sniper rifle on her hip.

 _Ruby Rose._

The Arc took a deep breath - lest he let his tears run down his cheeks; ruining the situation. He noticed that the girl was sighing - breathing in a soft pattern. The girl mumbled, talking about Beacon - sadness etched into her voice. Jaune was biting into his hand; remembering the girl before him.

 _'Could he do it? Could he go up to her and speak to her once again?'_

Jaune turned to walk away; before listening to the mumbling. He gritted his teeth - battling within himself - before giving a sigh. Jaune's expression turned from a frown into a little smile. He walked towards the girl; tapping down on the group with Crocea Mors' hilt pointing downwards: "You know; lying down onto the ground will not change anything. Need help?"

Ruby looked at the boy before him; grabbing his hand: "Heh. Yes, please." Ruby adjusted her sniper rifle - one of purest crimson - before hurling it on her shoulder. She darted her eyes away - to look at the trees near her. Jaune chuckled - before shrugging: "The name's Jaune Arc - short, sweet, nice on the tongue. I'm sure the ladies love it," Ruby raised an eyebrow - chuckling, "Especially the tongue."

Ruby's face went red; almost like as if steam was about to leave her ears; before coughing: "Ruby Rose," the girl twitched, "it's nice to meet you." The two were within an uncomfortable silence; before Jaune asked: "Say, do you like weapons?"

Suddenly Ruby grew brighter - smiling as she talked: "Of course! You've seen this girl of mine? Crescent Rose? She's a sniper fused with a scythe! You know how unbelievable the other weapons ar-?" Jaune laughed - rubbing the back of his head: "Ruby! I get it; we both like weapons. Anyway, my sword is Crocea Mors - a classic - but I _adore_ sniper rifles and swords." Both of them smiled - before laughing at the situation.

"So, you're that fifteen-year-old who got invited to Beacon, right? Fighting against Roman Torchwick?" Jaune noticed the small frown on her face when he asked; with Ruby sighing: "That was impressive; you must be a solid fighter."

Ruby shook her head - before chuckling: "I'm not special - Jaune. I'm just Ruby Rose."

"Oh? Well, in that case, everyone's normal here. You need not worry about being put on a pedestal with me."

Jaune and Ruby walked into the room - a place with various windows. He noticed how dark it had been; which was surprising? Considering it felt like daytime a few moments ago. How long have they been talking? He looked at Ruby with a questioning look; she chuckled awkwardly hiding in her hood:

It was time to sleep; he supposed.

Ruby and Jaune walked into their respective changing rooms; before going into their sleepwear. Ruby appeared a few minutes later - walking over to her sister; talking about the usual things. Ruby was blushing over the teasing of her sister; who was chuckling? Then, people seemed to gasp in shock; raising their hands to their mouths - or whisper around someone.

Jaune had returned; with nothing on his chest; other than a sash. He was wearing his pyjamas from before - but he had forgotten to unpack - so he would deal with the pieces he possessed - staffed in his small bag.

He couldn't help but notice the staring, this time around. _'Odd, I didn't know I was a topic of interest in the previous run. Then again - I was oblivious - my fault.'_ Jaune shrugged; before phasing out to stare at the fractured moon.

Then, he blinked.

"Jaune, over here!" Ruby called over the hall - embarrassed over the shouting - Jaune walked over - spotting Ruby waving for him. Shrugging, he wore his usual grin, before looking at Ruby and her sister, Yang.

Memories of the past spurred into his mind; but he forced them back. For a second, Jaune was showing a world of memories and pain - the expressions of suffering gone the next. Yang's eyes seemed to narrow in suspicion - before they went back to to normal. Jaune spoke: "Well, Ruby; I think I'm grateful for you calling me over. It's an absolute pain having people stare at you." Yang looked at him with a smirk; giving him a nod in sympathy.

"Many people stare at things all the time; it's nothing." Jaune chuckled at Ruby's withering look. "Anyway, the name's Yang Xiao-Long. I'm this weapon fanatic's sister." Ruby turned to stare at her sister; blushing in embarrassment: "She's embarrassed; you won't do anything to her, right?" Yang gave the fixated look; the one she always gave to those who seemed suspicious.

It was a shame that Jaune had to work from this level - again: "It's fine; I'd be the same in this situation. Anyways, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, nice on the tongue. Ladies love it." Ruby covered her face; as it became red. "Especially the tongue." Yang snorted at the boy - only to chuckle at her sister's face: "Do they?"

Yang leaned forward with one leg; grinning at Jaune - who grinned back: _'I've played this game before, Yang Xiao-Long. Let's see Xiao-Long you'll hold out."_ Jaune's face turned into a shit-eating grin; nodding at them: "Though; I always suspected it was because of the tongue. I swear, I have tinnitus because of it."

Yang ended up bursting with laughter - with Ruby attempting to scratch at her face - embarrassed: "Oh my god." She laughed making the rest of the audience curious: "That was a ballsy move on your part; Vomit Boy. You're quite impressive."

"Oh?" Jaune chuckled. "I was defeated in that compartment by Yang Xiao-Long."

"Is that so?" Yang snorted - stepping forward to put an emphasis on her figure: "I suppose I can't blame you for looking; don't gaze too much. Say, Ruby, did he attempt to use that same line on you?"

Jaune smirked; with Ruby covering her cheeks with her hands: "I suppose it was because the both of you are in the same situation; you're both beautiful."

Yang leaned onto her sister, grabbing both of her shoulders, grinning: "Beautiful?" Yang smirked, "I presume it's because you've noticed something about us?"

"Indeed."

Yang's face turned into a shit-eating grin; Ruby was coughing as she attempted to fan her face with her hands: "Oh? Please don't end up attempting to have a threesome." Red dissolved into a mass of red at this, the people listening in held their breathes, "You might end up biting more than you can chew."

"I'm afraid 'attempting' is the wrong word to use, Yang. It'd be an absolute Yangbang."

For a moment, he swore that nobody was breathing around them - at least the people in the hearing distance were.

Ruby looked dead.

Yang guffawed for a moment - then there was silence.

Yang seemed to think for a moment: "Wait, are you being serious?"

"What - I see something I like."

Yang tapped his chest quickly: "Hey, buddy - that's a bit too far - don't you think? What, you see something you like?" Yang gestured to Ruby - and then herself. She gave Jaune a warning look; he noticed that her hair was becoming brighter. It was fluctuating; becoming brighter and then darker.

Then, it remained the same colour.

Jaune smirked. "Yes."

A book cracked shut; before the reader in question stared so hard that Jaune could feel the stare. It was like staring at a dart board; except every single point was equal to that of a death-stare: _'That was a shit pun, Jaune. Well done - I couldn't be more proud. Wait, I'm Jaune.'_ Jaune did a psychological face palm.

Ruby was attempting to breathe; Jaune could hear her panicking. "But then again, it'd be an eyesore not to notice."

Then, there was a cacophony of silence.

Ruby was still trying to breathe.

Yang guffawed.

She did - she kept laughing. Every single person in the hall heard her laughing; before pressing her hand on Jaune's shoulder with a smirk on her face, her face was slowly turning red.

Yang guffawed: "You know, we will be amazing friends - I hope to god you're my partner." Jaune laughed - having a blush on his face from the conversation; laughing even more at Ruby's face.

"Indeed, Yang. I believe we're going to be great friends."

Ruby was catatonic.

"You too, Red Riding Hood."

Ruby fainted!

Ruby went to the nearest Ruby Health Centre.

It wasn't effective.

* * *

 ** _~NDWFOS~ Never Dance With Feelings Of Sundade ~NDWFOS~_**

 _Part IV_

* * *

 _Unknown POV:_

The woman gazed at her brother; her eyes widening. They looked at each other - with a silence that permeated the bar; their drinks empty to the brim.

"My semblance is sensing something. A massive dimension fluctuation - it faded."

Qrow's eyes widened - before nodding. He had a sip from his flask.

"Is this because of your over-powered semblance-!"

Raven phased out of the room with a portal.

Silence reigned in the bar.

He didn't have enough time to deal with this shit.

"I'll alert Ozpin and James."

* * *

 ** _~NDWFOS~ Never Dance With Feelings Of Sundade ~NDWFOS~_**

 _Part V_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune was cursing - as of the moment.

He had forgotten, once again, where he had put his equipment - a curse that struck at him once again. Jaune was shaking his head in frustration; chuckling a few moments later at his predicament. _'Of all the things I'd keep,'_ Jaune mulled, _'It would be my nickname and the ability to forget numbers.'_ Jaune was sighing - before shrugging.

He knew where this would go: Jaune was walking over - mulling over things in his head - before bumping into someone.

He knew who they were; Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. Jaune gathered himself in his head - stopping himself from being irrational. It was hard to adapt to the situation as of late; but he couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Not when he was making friends, again.

He noticed Weiss blabbering on about how Pyrrha and her would be a decent team - she was correct. Weiss was an intelligent person; even more so once she put the stick out of her arse and acted decently. Pyrrha was a strong person - to where it took ages to get as good as her. It was a shame she died - murdered by a disgusting _fool..._

 _'No, I need to calm down.'_ Jaune breathed in and out - thinking - before going back to the situation; knowing what he would say. Then, Jaune bowled into someone - his eyes widening - before apologising to the person: "My apologies," Jaune held out his hand, "I didn't mean to go into you!"

Jaune's eyes widened at who it was - Weiss. The Ice Queen, herself. Jaune's eyes became weary - releasing a sigh that only Pyrrha could hear. He could feel the awkwardness getting to him - with people staring at him for bumping into the girl. Weiss sneered - slapping Jaune's hand away from her, lifting herself up: "Watch where you're going - you fool!"

Jaune sighed - shaking her head at Pyrrha - who understood and covered her mouth with a suppressed chuckle: "Again, I apologise for my actions - I hope you can forgive me."

Weiss shook her head: "I hope you can forgive me," she repeated, "What kind of idiot are you? Do you know who I am?"

Pyrrha stepped into the fray, looking at them both: "Now, you two," Jaune winced at the sound of her voice, "It's not a good idea to start a fight here."

Weiss looked at Pyrrha - before glaring at Jaune: "It doesn't matter; this boy should be respectful of his betters." Weiss crossed her arms - looking away with a sigh of exasperation: "But, I suppose I can forgive you for knocking into me." Weiss was still dusting her dress - making sure it was immaculate.

"As I was saying - I apologise. My name's Jaune Arc; I was looking for my locker - it wasn't as successful as I hoped it'd be." Jaune shrugged; with Pyrrha sighing in relief over how he didn't stare at her like an obsessed fan. Jaune looked at Weiss - who was glaring at him with the "Weiss Stare", as Jaune used to call it.

"Well, in that case, it was fortunate that I didn't hurt two normal girls." Jaune sighed. "Farewell; I'll see you soon." Weiss looked at Pyrrha - before grabbing his shoulder. Jaune gave her a curious look: "What's wrong now?" Jaune's voice gave off a tinge of exasperation - it was nothing compared to the panic inside of his own head.

The bombardment of memories wasn't a pleasant venture - nor was it one that he'd like to deal with so soon.

"I am not a _normal girl."_ Jaune's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Weiss's glare turned into a look of agitation: "I am Weiss Schnee - Of The Schnee Dust Corporation!" Pyrrha sighed in exasperation; tapping her locker whilst waiting for the conversation to end horrendously: "How dare you-!"

Jaune gave her a curious frown - before speaking: "Do you think I care?" Weiss' eyes widened; before narrowing. She sneered at the boy who spoke again: "You're a normal girl - she's a normal girl - everyone's a normal person. Do I need to know about any other normal people-" He paused.

Then, there was a quiet sigh: "I don't care about your family; I don't care if you're a Schnee. I wouldn't care if your parents ended up stopping a war with a gang-bang pun." Jaune frowned; before smirking: "But, if your family IS into the gang-bang business-" The boy then heard a sound.

Weiss _hissed_ at the boy: "I am _not normal. My family manages one of the biggest companies in any of the four countries - in Remnant! I am a Schnee! We're not interested in gangbangs with the typical people-!"_ Weiss blushed in frustration; before pinching the bridge of her nose: _"You know what I mean; my family's company is the biggest dust supplier on Remnant - we're better than most people, period! We're known as the Schnees!"_

Jaune smirked at Pyrrha - who already looked like she was cracking: "What's a Schnee?"

Weiss groaned in anger - the surrounding people snickering: " _What's a Schnee?_ " Weiss parroted: " _Surely, you know what the SDC is?_ "

Jaune nodded - before smirking. "It's well-known for its questionable Faunus Worker Rights system; and known for being arrogant arseholes." Pyrrha was covering her hand, trying not to laugh. Weiss looked as if she was about to die of high blood pressure: "Speaking of which, the rumours weren't ill-found."

Jaune was smirking; though he felt guilty: _'The first major action I do after fighting Cinder - and it involves insulting Weiss.'_ Pyrrha noticed that Jaune was feeling guilty; with Weiss not noticing in her anger: "How... How _dare you...!"_ Weiss pointed at Pyrrha - developing a look of exasperation from that action: "Do you know who _she is?_ "

Jaune gave Pyrrha a look of scrutiny - who was fidgeting because of the look. Jaune shrugged: "Nope." He emphasised the 'p' sound of the word - agitating Weiss even more.

"She's the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament! A record-breaker!"

"Who cares?"

"She's won so many battles she's hailed as one of the strongest huntresses of her age!"

"Who cares?"

"Do you have any idea what's she done?"

"Has she written a book about the lovely things you can do in a gang-bang?"

" _No!"_ Weiss screamed; Jaune coughed, his face became red. Pyrrha being throttled by the challenge of trying not to laugh; it was a laughable contest of wills.

"Is she a champion for explaining what a gang-bang is?"

"Oh my god - please - just admit that you know her!" Weiss put her head against the walls. Pyrrha laughed; clapping as Jaune chuckled: _'If only I was this confident in the original timeline.'_ Jaune sighed - then spoke: "Yes, I know her."

Pyrrha looked disappointed and Weiss seemed to be relieved: "She's the girl sitting next to you!"

Pyrrha chortled as Weiss screamed in frustration.

Jaune became hysterical.

* * *

 _Codex Of Philosophies_

 _Jaune Arc's Philosophy_

 _People show who they are when they experience death - facing it when I fought Cinder changed me._

 _Perhaps, it was how this idea that I could save everyone - only to fail - that changed me._

 _For a few moments, I thought it wasn't worth it to talk to Ruby; to be there for everyone - but I changed my mind._

 _That was what Salem would've wanted - what Cinder might've wanted._

 _I always said an Arc never breaks a promise; that a stranger is always a potential friend._

 _Meeting Cinder - the death of Pyrrha - and the death of my friends made me realise something:_

 _I'm not worthy of the Arc name._

 _But, to the others, I'm still an Arc - so I can't change that._

 _Ignorance is bliss - I suppose._

 _So, even though I will never be a true Arc, I'll be there for them_

 _I'll set everything right._

 _I don't need promises to set it right._

 _You can change people with words._

 _But, you can change the world with actions._

* * *

Author's Note:

I wrote this as an antagonist co-op time-travel fanfic because I haven't seen any time-travel RWBY fanfics that pull this off. I mean, legitimate "we're doing this to save you all" protagonists that blur the lines between heroes and villains. Not because it was for a loved one (partially the reason), or a family member, it was just because they NEEDED to do these things.

I was wondering about how a hero protagonist would pull it off - and I thought that they'd think that being a "good guy" wasn't enough to save everyone. So, here we are, we're pulling the time-travel format into a different direction than most time-travel RWBY fanfics.

I chose 'Silver Birches' in the title because, in Celtic mythology, they symbolise new beginnings and protection. I felt it would be fitting if those new beginnings were a bit different than usual - and the protagonists ended up protecting people in _unorthodox_ ways.

 _Reviews are **awesome!**_


	2. Catharsis

**_Disclaimer: I'm merely using the characters from the show, 'RWBY', for this fic. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth._**

* * *

 _"If everyone fought for their own convictions, there would be no war." - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace_

* * *

 _Chapter II: Catharsis_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune Arc was understandably confused when he was gazing at the skies: It was a while since he had seen a launcher pad. They were once used in the wars - but they were too inefficient for the fight against Cinder and Salem.

Was he dead? Jaune looked around him - his fists tightening with his gloves - looking down, he noticed that his armour hadn't been fused with Pyrrha's armour yet.

Jaune denied the reality around him - thinking it was impossible to exist in such a state. He had sacrificed himself to delay Cinder and Salem; a tactic that worked, causing RWBY and JNPR to stop them: _'The world was safe! How long has it been?'_ He could feel a feeling of cognitive dissonance; in a futile attempt to explain his circumstances: _'Why was this happening? Why is Ozpin, Glynda, Weiss and Pyrrha here in the same place? Why?'_

So why was he here? Why did he come back? _How did he go from sacrificing himself, losing Crocea Mors, to seeing Ozpin and Glynda again?_

"Mr Arc - are you alright?" Ozpin, to be frank, looked concerned. It was bizarre how Jaune froze up after a moment of nonchalance, as if he was denying the reality around him. With a shaky breath, Jaune spoke: "Yes, Headmaster, I'm alright." Jaune had noticed how Cardin was just launched into the air - meaning that he had to make a landing strategy. Ozpin gazed at him with a worrisome look; the boy shrugging as he put his hands into his pockets.

"By the way, Headmaster, what's a landing STRATEEEE-".

Jaune Arc was launched into the air - gazing at his friends; who were now lacking the scars of the war. Nobody noticed Jaune's tears of joy as he smiled. It was pleasant - almost peaceful this time. Jaune was holding a thumbs up to Yang - who was smiling at him: "Good luck, Vomit Boy!" Yang gave him a cheeky wink.

Jaune Arc waved towards Pyrrha; who was shaking her head with a smile. "It's a bird; it's a scroll; it's a-!"

The Arc would've finished his monologue; if it weren't for getting nailed to a tree by Pyrrha's spear. _'Was it Akouo or Milos? It's been so long..."_ Jaune was in genuine shock when he was looking at the sight of Pyrrha, gazing at the skies in wonder. Perhaps, Pyrrha was affected by the conversation that he had earlier.

That conversation went the same; but it was a story for another time.

Jaune clenched his fists, slowing his breathing in a quick attempt to calm himself down: _'Besides,'_ Jaune blinked the tears away, _'I can't let myself be disadvantaged - Pyrrha doesn't need to know of that bitch, Cinder. At least, not yet. Pyrrha doesn't need an awkward and bizarre person as a friend, does she? Then again, she always helped others; despite how they acted.'_

Then, his thoughts tasted like ash in his mouth. After all of his efforts, the times he spent with his friends, the people Jaune cared about - it was all for nothing. Jaune had a feeling that he'd lost the moment that he had fell into the hole. But, in a way, his Weiss gave him a chance: "To give everyone an ending they deserve."

He'd never meet his Weiss - except after his death.

If he ever saw her again, he'd thank her for it.

 _'Then thank her by giving the present a future.'_ Ren's words stung like a Nightstalker's tail - the pain being almost unbearable for him. He knew that people wished to go back to fix mistakes; but the worst thing about this was that _Jaune would either make mistakes or new events would spring up._

 _This meant that he couldn't fix things._

 _Even then..._

 _There was no way that this was happening. This can't be real - Pyrrha is dead._

 _At least my Pyrrha is, anyway._

"So, where does that leave us?"

"What was that?" Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a soft gaze, her eyebrow raising slightly. Jaune shrugged; "I suppose it could be how nervous I am - considering how risky this initiation is." Jaune gave her a brittle smile, hesitantly adding a thumbs up to pacify her.

Pyrrha Nikos sighed at the person beyond her - Jaune Arc - the man who hadn't recognised her as the four-time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion, but as Pyrrha Nikos. But what was odd was his expression: It looked as if he was about to break down at the sight of her.

Just who was Jaune Arc?

Jaune took a husky breathe, before nodding with Pyrrha - signalling that they were partners for the next four years. _'Again,'_ Jaune noted with dejection, _'But it's a second chance - I won't let her die this time. I won't let any of RWBY or JNPR die.'_

Jaune gazed at a picture of Team JNPR and RWBY together - with Jaune huddling near Team RWBY; Nora was lifting her hammer - before shouting something about smashing. Ren looked serious - though there were noticeable bags underneath his eyes: _'Odd - Ren has never looked tired; not even after the Breach. Perhaps, I never did look out for_ him.'

Jaune sighed.

The only person missing was Pyrrha - but she wasn't gone, anymore.

Pyrrha was right in front of him.

Jaune didn't notice Crocea Mors tightly gripped in his hands, shining against the glistening tears.

"Hi, Pyrrha. Could you get me down now? I know you nailed the throw; but I don't want you to spearhead my death."

Pyrrha retrieved her spear with her semblance.

Jaune fell to the ground face-first.

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

* * *

 _Location: Emerald Forest_

 _Timeline: Beacon, Season 1_

 _Mission: Reunite Team JNPR - deal with the Deathstalker and the Nevermore._

 _Jaune's POV/Third Person:_

When it came down to it - Jaune should've expected Pyrrha to dot over him as if she was his mother. That expression, admittedly, was creepy - though he should have noticed this. He couldn't help but wonder: _'Was Pyrrha's death the reason why I became so strong? What would have happened if Pyrrha wasn't killed by Cinder? Would I still be here?'_ Looking at the redhead - he gripped his fists - before putting on a smile as she turned around.

"Are you okay, Jaune? You don't seem well." Pyrrha gazed at him with _the look_. That look always forced him to tell her what was on his mind - which in turn - developed the partnership between the two of them. Jaune had shared many secrets with his past partner, but he hadn't even told her that he faked his transcripts in this timeline.

It was going to be a pain telling everyone, again.

He blinked for a few moments - allowing silence to reign into the forest, before speaking: "I'm fine, Pyr." Pyrrha snapped her head at him - her face becoming slightly red at her nickname: _'Seriously, Pyrrha? Was I that dense?'_ Chuckles escaped his lips; shaking his head as they walked on. Jaune stopped chuckling when they had reached the Deathstalker's cave.

In what seemed like a moment of stupidity to Pyrrha, there was a pause: "I'll go in first - you don't know what's in there. Stay behind me and prepare to run away if I end up harmed, to say the least." Pyrrha grabbed my arm, looking with a fierce gaze - a moment later letting go of my red hand - her face burning: "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to!" Jaune put a finger to her mouth - telling her to remain silent - "Wait, I'm hearing something. Get out of here."

"No, Jaune; I'm not leaving my partner behind."

Pyrrha glared at Jaune - shaking her head: "I'm not the kind of person who abandons the people I care about." Jaune raised an eyebrow at her; noticing that Pyrrha got flustered as she said that: _'I'm flattered that she cares, but isn't that a bit of a rush?'_ His partner was _still_ apologising to him; becoming more red as she did so.

 _'Then again - she's Pyrrha. She didn't have many friends because she was known as Pyrrha Nikos - the fourth time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion.'_

Only then, did he notice his red hand.

 _'Monty Oum - her grip is hard as hell. Thank Oum I didn't piss her off in the original timeline.'_ It was going to be acknowledged that Pyrrha was a fierce opponent to fight, even in the grip department, until the appearance of a gargantuan scorpion Grimm appeared. The noises becoming louder as the Deathstalker got closer to them - gazing around the trees for any opponents.

The armour on the Grimm extended from its chest to its arms, with its tail protected by protruding spikes. The tail was protected by an exterior armor; its scratches indicating the Deathstalker has had a few fights. Pyrrha looked to her partner - mouthing at him to run - a few moments passed.

"Honestly, Pyr. It seems the two of us just hate leaving the other, don't we?" Jaune teased; momentarily smirking when Pyrrha shook her head a bit too quickly. Only to notice a stinger moving towards them - to kill them.

" _Shit! Look out, Pyrrha!"_

He grabbed Pyrrha, only for the scorpion to screech - interrupted by a thunderous slam of a hammer knocking its exoskeleton. Jaune took a deep breath - before turning to look at the two newcomers. I was already on the Deathstalker; trying to jump over it - only to be slammed in my midsection.

Did anyone tell people about how hard those Deathstalkers hit?

Jaune found that he couldn't breathe at all - there was Nora with her hammer alongside Lie Ren, who was as calm as always. They were both the same people: the same clothes; the same ideals; the same faces. Remnant stopped moving for a moment - before Pyrrha snapped him out of his stupor. She grabbed his shoulders, looking at his eyes with concern, which Jaune dismissed with faint frustration.

Pyrrha put out her hand; motioning for him to accept it. Nodding, Jaune grabbed her hand - being lifted up back onto his feet.

He couldn't be weak - the last time Jaune was weak, the woman who was standing in front of him had died. Team JNPR was never the same after the Breach - after Cinder's attack.

 _"Cinder..."_ As Jaune dashed at the Nightstalker - he couldn't help but only feel sadness.

That was it. What did anyone else expect? Anger? Hatred?

There was nothing to feel about Cinder; not anymore. The Cinder who murdered Pyrrha was gone. He couldn't avenge her, now.

None of his friends were left - only copies of them remained.

They'd never be the same people that he defended; the same people he fought for. They were all gone.

Jaune shook his head - looking at Ren, Nora and Pyrrha before nodding - before his eyes were filled with shock when he looked at Ren.

But - perhaps - he was given a mercy when someone looked at him in familiarity. Was he mistaking this? Was he denying everything - trying to force himself to believe a lie?

 _He recognised what he was doing; there was an unmistakable look of familiarity on his face._

 _But it was impossible - there were only three ways: An alternate universe being responsible for this mishap, one of the other members remembering the past - most likely Ren. Perhaps, he could "test" Ren._

"Ren, shoot at the stinger! Pyrrha, throw your shield at the stinger to cut off its tail! Nora, use Pyrrha's shield to throw yourself into the air - before driving the stinger into its head with Magnhild, now!" Both Ren and Nora's eyes widened at the implication - before nodding at each other. Nora was being the usual - but there was something odd. Ren was taking the Deathstalker more viciously than last time. Pyrrha was the same as usual.

"Alright - FEARSOME SCORPION - FEAR MY HAMMER!" A brutal crack appeared on the Deathstalker's armor; stunned by the electricity pulsing from Magnhild. Jaune noticed Nora's crazy grin - before shrugging: "Time to break some legs, I guess."

Nora's head twisted quickly; Jaune swore that he heard a snap: "Did you just say that it was time to break some legs?" Nora had a shit-eating grin on her face; before Jaune nodded with a small smile: "Why not?"

The girl proceeded to scream something about a god - before slamming the hammer into the scorpion - the noises of metal screeching noted.

"STOP, HAMMER TIME!"

Ren had a small smirk on his face; shrugging when Jaune looked at him with a look that screamed ' _What's even going on?'_ : "Don't worry about it - she's always like that." Jaune nodded; before giving Ren a small smile: "Figured - I bet she'd like pancakes."

Ren held his breath for a second; his smirk turning to a smile: "I thought I was the only one who understood. It's nice to see another person who has the same understanding as I do." Jaune noted that it translated as: _'I thought that I was the only one who remembered; it's nice seeing you again - Jaune.'_

"Same here; it was a struggle being the only one who understood."

Nora perked up; gazing at the pair: "Did you guys say something about pancakes?" She became excited at the mention of pancakes; twitching on the spot - before running towards the Deathstalker: "FEARSOME SCORPION; FOR MY PANCAKES - FACE MY WRATH!" Pyrrha was laughing; one of her hands near her mouth as she coughed.

 _'Never change, Nora. By the time everything's sorted out; I'll make a pancake fortress and we can make the first Food War occur.'_ Jaune cursed; noticing the stinger about to swipe at Ren.

To stop Ren from being thrown into a tree - Jaune jumped onto the exoskeleton of the Deathstalker, repeatedly stabbing Crocea Mors into its head, destroying pieces of the exoskeleton - gazing at Nora as she slammed her hammer down onto the cut-off stinger, with the Deathstalker screeching in pain, flailing. Jaune had jumped off - the only noise being that of flesh crushing itself. Flesh ripping itself into pieces; exposing the black liquid falling down onto the ground.

With the Deathtstalker's corpse on the floor - Ren and Jaune stared at each other. Jaune had stared in shock; Nora was struck silent in confusion and Ren was rapidly thinking; trying to come up with something to say: "Who was on the bridge when she fought-?"

"You were. We'll talk later, Jaune." Ren stood calmly; his face betraying no emotions. He shook his head; walking ahead. All that remained was the ambience of the forest; with two of his teammates froze in ponder.

 _'They're tense - almost as if they haven't seen each other in a long time - yet in disbelief over how they're still alive...'_

 _'Just what's going on, here? Why is Renny acting as if he hasn't seen this person for a long time?'_

The reformed team walked towards the temple.

Jaune limped.

* * *

 **The screams are gone.**

 **There was a foreign lull of peace within the room; no more corpses; no more death.**

 **The fire has been put out - replaced with something else - something that makes the fire look like mere cinders.**

 **The wind does not howl; it roars.**

 **But lightning has entered the game; striking ferociously at all its opponents.**

* * *

 _Ren's POV:_

Team JNPR had managed to get to the Abandoned Temple - to his relief. It seemed that Team RWBY hadn't lost against the Nevermore that they were supposed to fight together - so it seemed that they had split to focus on one enemy at a time. Ren was beginning to wonder about the possibility of Team RWBY knowing what happened in the original timeline - before shaking his head. The only method of knowing that answer wouldn't be necessary.

It wouldn't work - without a doubt.

Jaune Arc refused to look at him - not because of their lack of trust in each other or any conflict at all - it was because they couldn't believe that all of them were alive and well. It felt like yesterday when Jaune had sacrificed himself to delay Cinder - which ultimately gave the remaining members of Team JNPR and Team RWBY to defeat Salem and Cinder.

At the end of the battle - a destabilising source of energy had appeared - causing glitches in the skies. It was almost like a metaphysical bug - yet it didn't make any sense. Why would there be something only occurring in programs occurring in their reality? Was their reality real?

 _Were they real?_

Team JNPR had taken the pieces as before - Nora had picked the first white rook, with Jaune picking the second white rook piece. Fortunately, they had the time to rest - as the Initiation went without a hitch, other than fighting the Deathstalker. Last time, they did have to run from a Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

Jaune looked at the three of them - Nora was looking between the two of them. Pyrrha was thinking deeply about something. Jaune was fixated; looking at them. Ren was attempting to convince himself that this wasn't real; that this couldn't be real. Jaune was walking alongside them; towards the exit of the Emerald Forest. A chuckle escaped the Arc's lips: "I'd never imagine that this'd happen."

Jaune proceeded to put his arm on Lie Ren's shoulders - looming at him with a long gaze - before their eyes went in shock.

The world stopped breathing; the Grimm stopped hunting; the people stopped killing - the fire stopped burning.

Remnant stopped functioning.

 _They were real_.

 _Nora rode in on a Major Ursa - Weiss was riding a Nevermore - everything was the same._

 _Jaune walked ahead alongside Lie Ren - distrustful of his own voice._

"Wait a moment, Renny." Nora gazed at him with shock. "Is this him? H _e's your other friend - from years back?"_

"Yes." Ren nodded.

"He's Jaune Arc - a friend who I haven't seen in years."

Then, Initiation was finished.

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Late into the night, The boy looked at the shattered moon - listening to the hymns of jazz a few buildings before him; the raindrops making him feel cold. He twitched over how cold it was - but it was an enjoyable experience. He could hear the soft taps - two pairs of steps shuffling towards him - Jaune sighed.

The rain always calmed him down; when you were fighting a war on the remains of a planet, you couldn't bring yourself to ease. Grimm were everywhere, from the mindless to the wise, they were there. Jaune remembered the corpses lying down on the grass; the screams etched from their faces; the bones and skulls that he had ascertained.

"I figured you'd be here, Jaune." A quiet voice was present - Jaune was hard-pressed to get his weapon out - as he was still getting used to being surprised without the impending danger. Jaune twitched at his friend: "Considering what happened; I can't trust myself to think - after everything." He noticed Nora was behind him - with a few plates of pancakes. He motioned his hand; asking her for one of the plates; Nora nodded: "Cheers, Nora."

Nora pat his shoulder - which Jaune noticed was shaking - but he didn't expect that it was from the cold. She turned to leave; climbing into one of the windows; going back inside.

It was just Ren and Jaune.

Just the two of them.

It was a quiet night for the group: Team JNPR had already set up how their rooms were going to work; their belongings were unpacked; everyone was exhausted; it would be the perfect opportunity for them to fall asleep. Pyrrha was asleep, anyway. Nora looked exhausted - it wouldn't be a surprise if she fell asleep on the floor.

Then, there was the lull of peace. People were walking; talking amongst others; hearing the music from a few clubs. A gaze at Junior's club noted a few men repairing the place; a few windows still smashed.

It was peaceful. There would be just silence.

If it weren't for the fact that Ren and Jaune were discussing about the situation. Jaune, after an awkward silence, sighed: "As much as I am grateful that you're here; I have a hunch that things went wrong in the original situation." Jaune felt dreadful - at what he was saying. He wanted to believe with all of his heart that everything went well, that RWBY were alive, that the rest of his friends would be peaceful...

Jaune would have rested in peace; knowing that their plans had stopped - that Salem would shriek as Team RWBY finished her off. Cinder with all of her fear and desperate rage; Crocea Mors falling down with him.

The darkness...

But the fact that Jaune Arc wasn't alone on his task meant - to his hearts protest - that it wasn't like that. Lie Ren took a quiet breath. "Yes, you're correct - your sacrifice wasn't enough." Jaune could feel the warm liquid threatening to escape his eyes, Ren slowly becoming quiet and "It wasn't nearly enough, Jaune." Ren wiped his eyes because of how tired he was - Jaune gazing at Vale in sadness: "Everyone died. We won; but all of us died."

"All of you?"

A silence went between the two of them: _'Please - tell me that Weiss lived a happy life. Tell me that Yang finally got out of her ordeal with Adam, that Blake led the White Fang, that Ruby finally made peace with the death of her mother. But, this is probably the truth - I wouldn't be surprised.'_

He acknowledged it; the denial - the refusal to believe that someone was dead.

Ren sighed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure - but I think so. I think we're the only ones left from back there."

Jaune stood up; looking at Ren. He looked at him - Ren looked like as if he wasn't sleeping, bags of eyes underneath him - Jaune was tapping his fingers on the bricks of the rooftop - silence reigning across as the rain struck down at them. Their efforts; their strife and ambitions - they were all for nothing.

Jaune gazed at the city of Vale - in horror - he realised that his efforts; the pain; everything; it was all for nothing.

A flash of a city before him - a bastion of death the next.

His promise to Pyrrha was nothing. His promise to Ren and Nora - that they'd be alright - was for nothing. His promise to Weiss, his promise to Yang, Ruby and everyone else! Jaune's hand ended up bleeding from his grip; his teeth chattering between each other - trying to control all of his anger, his hate with all that he had.

"Jaune, listen..."

"I know. I'm sorry that I wasn't there; I really am. I should've done something; I should've been there for you all. Instead, I chose to sacrifice myself - to delay the inevitable. It had been for nothing, Ren. We're back; we died and came back. How do you feel about that? Do you look at Nora - sadly wondering about the days when she'd talk about pancakes? Ruby and Nora are their normal selves - they all are."

Ren sighed - his breath unsteady.

"Ruby died in my arms; Jaune." Ren's hush of breath made Jaune's eyes water. "She died in my arms - knowing that I failed to protect her from Mercury Black." Jaune never imagined the man speaking of a person with _such hatred._ Ren never did speak with this much emotion - he never did. "I despise that man, Jaune. I know it's surprising for me to talk so much - but considering what happened? I don't think I can bottle everything up again."

"As for Nora - please - I don't want to talk about her." Ren's eyes became sunken; showing the black bags underneath his eyes: "I don't want to tell you, I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about her, I never will." His voice decreased to a silent breath, looking away in thought.

Jaune's eyes seemed to sink in thought; trailing the buildings of Beacon Academy - a macabre series of structures echoing the past. They stood there; head high as they did before the Breach - before the destruction, pain and death. Once filled with shattered windows, corpses and hollow walls - replaced by shining structures that seemed to hold themselves with pride.

Ren sat on the floor; feeling the cold water sinking into his hands - the violent rain being their only answer to the events around them. His arms shook; his eyes closed. Their regrets; their dreams, they didn't exist. The only thing that'd help people understand would be a window showing a mere glance - it'd be like showing a dance except you couldn't see the people around them; the stage or the music. You'd only see the shadows of the dancers.

How could you explain your issues to people who were once dead?

"But what about you! Why are you here with me? What happened, Ren? What happened to you?"Ren looked at Jaune - gazing down the buildings; gripping one of the arms; Jaune shook his head. A cacophony of silence reverberated through the area.

Ren stepped forward; touching his face; before he paused: "Jaune, I failed. I'm sorry." Jaune hugged him; a moment of silence occurred. Jaune couldn't stop his arms from shaking; he looked at Ren for an explanation - only to receive a sad glance in return.

"I know how it feels, Ren." Jaune removed himself; patting Ren's shoulder. "To miss the people who are gone, to miss the people who were buried six feet under, to miss the people who you couldn't save." Jaune chuckled: "The way I see it, I can't afford to care about it."

"You're still alive - everyone's okay. It's just a nightmare."

Ren slowly sat down; only grabbing his hand as he did so. The two men sat on the roof; staring at the beautiful moon above. There was only silence; no noise was registered between the two of them. The skies were beautiful - giving off a sense of peace.

But tonight; rain drops weren't the only things that were soaking their clothes.

* * *

 _Ruby_

Ruby was sitting in her bed-room; thinking.

 _'Jaune's such a strange boy; he's a bit awkward - like me.'_

 _'There's something about him. I don't know what; but there's something that makes him different from most people.'_

But wasn't that the same for her? Wasn't she the bees knees to everyone? All she wanted was to be known as Ruby Rose; the weapons fanatic, the girl obsessed with cookies. Meeting Jaune had made her feel at home; like she belonged to this place. Jaune made her feel as if she was the girl who obsessed over cookies and weapons.

It was weird having a friend in Beacon; her friends back at Signal were still talking to her - but it sucked: _'I can't see them; I can't eat cookies with them nor can I talk about the latest Weapons Magazine with them. It's only Beacon this and Beacon that. Why did Headmaster Ozpin invite me to this place? It couldn't have been the robbery, could it?'_

Ruby didn't know about Headmaster Ozpin - she didn't know anyone that well. She was thankful that Jaune and Yang were there for her: _'Jaune's always so sad when he thinks no one's looking. I wonder what's up with him.'_

Ruby shook her head: _'No, it's not my business.'_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune looked at Ren - getting soaked by the intense rain. He covered his face with his hands; Jaune slowly sat down, crumbling like paper - his arms and legs retreating into its own space. Ren was on the ground; listening to the raindrops in a peaceful silence.

"I'm so sorry -" Jaune hesitated. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you."

Ren's expression turned into that of determination.

"Stop it, Jaune. The only thing that we can do is to help; it's the only way."

"Just stop regretting everything."

Ren and Jaune gazed at each other; turning to look at the stars in silence.

"They're beautiful - aren't they?" Ren stood up; nodding as he did so. A yawn escaped his lips - then a quiet sigh - before stretching his arms. "The stars? They'll always be like that; you know. The stars will keep shining - the cracked moon will keep orbiting Remnant - nothing changes."

"So, what's the point in doing this, Ren? Why should we bother?" Jaune held a curious look - silently thinking - the raindrops giving a sense of peace.

Ren gave a small smile; shrugging: "That's the wrong question to ask, Jaune."

"Then what's the right question to ask?"

It was a momentary rest for the two of them. A chance to reflect; to help each other get back from their past issues - this timeline and the past timeline's pasts. Jaune was dead still; mulling over the question. Ren phased out - sorting out his thoughts.

The Arc gazed at their dorm - as well as Team RWBY's dorm - before noticing a smiling Ruby in one of the windows.

Jaune waved at her - the girl beamed; giving him a frantic wave.

Then, Jaune stood up - looking at his friend who was nodding.

"Why not? It's not like as if we can't help."

Eventually, both individuals went back into Team JNPR's dorm, dragging themselves into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 _Codex Of Philosophies_

 _Lie Ren's Philosophy_

 _I remember the feeling of jumping; gazing at the Grimm below, holding Ruby in my arms._

 _The look of the darkness; Ruby's pale face and Nora's screams for my help changed me._

 _Never thought I'd change; never thought that Lie Ren would end up weak._

 _Lie Ren failed to help Nora when she needed me the most; after all of those times that she helped me._

 _Every time - when Nora speaks to me; laughs with me; hugs me - I feel guilty._

 _I never tell anyone of it though; it might be seen as a show of a facade, but I feel that I need to be the pillar of strength._

 _I suppose that in a sense; I'm lying to Nora._

 _It's a horrible thing to do._

 _Wisdom is useful; having the strength to return from your failures and fight again is essential._


	3. Scathed With Arrogance

**_Disclaimer: I'm merely using the characters from the show, 'RWBY', for this fic. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth._**

* * *

 _Chapter III: Scathed With Arrogance_

* * *

 ** _Knowledge is not the absolute - it is our actions that develop our future._**

 ** _You may know everything; you may know nothing._**

 ** _However, dancing with arrogance never ends well._**

* * *

 _Part II_

 _Ozpin's Office_

* * *

 _Ozpin's POV:_

Ozpin was making a cup of tea; humming softly. His arms would shake momentarily, a testament to the man's exhaustion. He was known for his ability to remain calm; his finesse in being the role model of many hunters and huntresses. However; Glynda knew that her colleague wasn't simply stressed - this was something else.

Ozpin was furiously thinking; the cogs turning in his head: _'How Jaune Arc had turned from an awkward teenager into an experienced hunter - so soon? I might suspect foul play with the Arc - but why play with such a risky hand? Jaune cheated his way in with his transcripts; why risk going to Beacon by showing his abilities now - having it a clear contrast with his transcripts?  
_

"Glynda, I need you to be honest with me." Glynda turned to look at him with a serious gaze. "Do you think Jaune Arc is the same person?" They were both agitated - the stress was getting to them: from the 'Queen'; Rival Kingdoms near Vale; to the Vale Council. All of them were stressing the duo - taking their minds off projects that they needed to focus on.

They were attempting to hang on with their masks of emotionless and nonchalance. They both knew it was a rare moment for them; their minds stressing to such an extent; tearing themselves down. It tore them down, alright.

It had started as Ozpin suspected. Everything went normal - barring Nora riding on an Ursa Major - or when Weiss Schnee of all people was riding a Nevermore in the sky. Team RWBY didn't experience any major personality changes - fortunately.

This was not the case with one member of Team JNPR.

Jaune Arc.

Why was Jaune Arc acting so differently? At least with Ruby Rose; you'd know what she'd say, think and do. With Jaune Arc? It was like playing chess backwards and flipping the board on its head. They were contrasts to each other - yet they became friends so easily. He wasn't judging them based on who they made friends with - but rather Jaune Arc's differences in behaviour.

Jaune Arc turned from a blithering newbie into a weary man - upon analysing the cameras in the Emerald Forest - Jaune Arc immediately struck him as a person who fought alongside teams and led them before. This was completely bizarre - Jaune Arc was considered by many as an awkward teenager. He was known for being the lesser Arc by those who've met him before he went to Beacon - so to speak.

But that "lesser Arc" and Jaune Arc couldn't be any more different: _'Why come in with false transcripts - why falsify your strengths and weaknesses? Why, Mr Arc, did you act so differently prior to Initiation? Why play such an obvious bluff?'_

Whenever they were in conversation - Jaune and Pyrrha were awkward with each other. However, the members treated each other with respect - looking at Pyrrha Nikos as herself, not the fourth time Mistral Regional Tournament Champion.

It was a relief to know of that - but it was concerning that Jaune and Pyrrha of all duos couldn't cooperate at their most efficient.

Glynda paused to gaze at the towers outside; softly breathing; before twisting her expression into a curious frown. "Headmaster, Jaune Arc showed signs of a personality change at an alarming speed. Initially, he was a naive teenager who had no prior experience or training. This is a severe contrast to what the cameras suggest. I don't know why he'd fake his transcripts and do this." Glynda grabbed the bridge of her nose, before sighing. "But, he has his reasons - and a motive."

"Perhaps - when he failed to enter Signal Academy - he decided to train? If so, it did make a rather intriguing result." Ozpin paused; before shaking his head: "No." Glynda turned to him - her eyebrows furrowing as she did so: "It couldn't have been that, Glynda. It's something else." Glynda paused; a serious frown developed on her face.

Then, there was only the quiet sipping of tea.

"It makes no sense why Jaune Arc is acting so boldly - without a care in the world. At least, at first glance. I suspect that Mr Arc has many secrets to hide from us; the same with Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Lie Ren seems to act as if he's known both for years. Yet, Nora and Jaune have only known each other for a few days." Glynda paused again; before walking towards the door.

"I'll be teaching one of my classes - take care. Sometimes, I do worry about your health, Headmaster." Glynda's voice began soft; before standing straight and adopting a professional expression on her face.

A door clacked - tightly shut.

Silence reigned across the room.

Then, Ozpin's scroll was ringing. With a pinch of curiosity; he read the details.

The caller was named Qrow Branwen.

* * *

 _Part II_

 _Beacon's Courtyard_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

It was a vivacious morning outside.

Jaune gazed at the blue skies above him; sighing as he played his old acoustic guitar. He strummed for a bit - making a few mistakes during the song: _'Not as many mistakes as I expected.'_ The man was sitting by the statue showing one of his ancestors fighting against one of the Grimm. For once, there was peace - no fighting, no war, just peace.

Peace - a dream that he wished wouldn't stay a dream.

Even if it was at the cost of many lives.

He missed it more than he thought - but any sane person would miss the days of peace and normalcy. Jaune had sorted everything out - regarding JNPR - hours ago; though the other members would sort their own pieces: _'Fortunately, I told them when we were going to Professor Port's class - and to meet me here if they wanted to talk.'_

Perhaps, that was the appeal of peace. Nobody would be in the streets, no bodies would be in sheets, no corpses hung from trees during Initiation. He was relieved that his team didn't find them.

You'd ought to think that for once, ignorance was bliss.

But, sometimes, ignorance isn't bliss.

"Are you okay, Jaune?"

 _'Of course - as soon as I think that - they arrive.'_ With a chuckle; he turned to the trio walking up towards them. Jaune arranged for them to talk - to sort out the team dynamics and everything else. He may have hid a truth from them for months - but Cardin wasn't going to take advantage of that.

Not this time.

"Alright - since I'm apart of the team - I'm going to inform you of something important. It's your call to say if I should tell Headmaster Ozpin of this." Ren nodded; gazing at Nora - who was thinking deeply for a few moments - eating a pancake a second later. Pyrrha nodded, developing a face of uncertainty.

Jaune sighed.

"I forged my transcripts - I wasn't supposed to go to Beacon."

The team was silent - with Pyrrha and Nora looking surprised. Ren showed a subtle look of shock; before beginning to speak: "Why did you decide to forge your transcripts, Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice was soft; Jaune was surprised that they weren't infuriated with them. Rather, he was surprised that Nora and Pyrrha weren't being horrible with this early confession.

"I forged my transcripts - not because I couldn't fight. It was just that I couldn't get into Signal Academy when I was younger - after a few years of training, I lied to the administrators. Do you understand? It was selfish of me to do this - you guys are important to this team. I can just go up to Ozpin now and say-"

"No, you won't do that."

Nora gazed at Ren in shock; before speaking: "Renny, are you sure? This could get him - all of us - into trouble. Why shouldn't he go up to Headmaster Ozpin and tell him?" Silence reigned after that; the four of them silently thinking. Ren shook his head: "Jaune, with or without genuine transcripts, proved that he deserves to be here."

Pyrrha thought for a few moments - before - then she nodded: "Jaune informed us of what to do; he was able to lead us. Jaune, despite his transcripts, was able to command an entire team of first year hunters-in-training to take down a Deathstalker within a few minutes, flat. Though - you'll need our help - won't you?" Jaune looked pained at this; not because of Pyrrha's suggestion - but because of something else.

 _"Let me help you!"_

 _"I don't want help - I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!"_

Nora stopped focusing on her pancakes completely, putting an arm on Jaune's right shoulder - looking concerned: "Are you alright, Jaune?"

Jaune inhaled.

Then, he exhaled.

"I'm sorry - it's just."

He sighed.

"I don't want to be a liability; I don't want to be stuck in that tree - whilst you guys are fighting for your lives. I don't need to be the hero; but I can't be the damsel in distress - I want to be there for you all. We need to be in this together; to fight together; to be able to work together. In your eyes, Jaune Arc is your leader." Jaune's voice became quiet: "And a leader can't be weak."

"You guys are so nice - and so lovely - I don't want to be the reason why you all died in a mission." Pyrrha flinched at this - Ren slowly walked up to Jaune, placing an arm on his other shoulder. His voice became silent. "I don't think I could handle being a huntsman if that happened."

"That was why I wanted to talk to you about it. Originally, you would've known a few months later. But, you know what they say about problems." The Arc chuckled: "It's best to get rid of a problem early so that it doesn't become a worse one later on-" Pyrrha shook her head: "You're not a problem, Jaune."

"You're a nice guy; Jaune. You didn't care about how I was Pyrrha Nikos, the fourth Mistral Regional Tournament champion. You didn't care that Nora felt that you should've told Headmaster Ozpin - you didn't care about the Deathstalker potentially hurting you; you kept protecting us through-out Initiation. I know you didn't notice; but many Grimm were wiped out as soon as they came close to even one of us."

Nora nodded: "Listen, Jaune-Jaune." Jaune chuckled at the nickname, prompting a small smile: "Forged transcripts or no forged transcripts, you're our leader now. You're our Fearless Leader." Ren looked away in sadness; gazing at the skies in response: "You're our new friend; our new pancake slayer too!" They all cracked a small smile at this: "Now - let's get to Professor Port's class - we don't need to be late."

"Thanks, guys."

The four of them walked towards Professor Port's class - a few minutes later - Team RWBY were running up ahead.

Ozpin was taking a few longer sips from his cup of coffee than before.

* * *

 _Part III_

 _Professor Port's Class_

* * *

 _Ren's POV:  
_

Professor Port was an interesting man.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as-" Professor Port proceeded to utilise dramatic visuals; pausing in an attempt to be taken seriously.

"Prey."

A very interesting man.

An awkward silence reverberated through-out the room; indicating how much of a failure the attempt was. Not even his awkward exclamation of laughter helped the situation; though Ren swore that there was an awkward silence audio used by one of the students in the room. Everyone gazed at the Professor - who was now standing there awkwardly - refusing to break the profound silence.

Jaune looked as if he was trying to not die of laughter - Nora was muttering about pancakes and breaking legs - Pyrrha was merely attempting to do a facepalm without breaking her own face. Pyrrha nodded to Ren silently - who gave her a small smirk of amusement in response.

"And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now, as I was saying, Vale - as well as the other three kingdoms - are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Nora was signalling that she wanted to tell the team about a story of hers - Ren nodded in response.

Nora proceeded to get the attention of Pyrrha and Jaune - beginning to have a bubbly smile on her face: "Whilst this old geezer talks; want to hear a story about how Ren and I slaughtered Ursa?" Jaune nodded in response; giving her a smirk. Pyrrha cocked her head - before nodding regardless.

Ren was taking notes - though he perked his head slightly to listen.

"Okay, so, one time - Ren and I were treading through the Emerald Forest - in the night."

"It was day-time. We just woke up in the bedroom."

"Then, we had our weapons gripped tightly in our hands - before encountering a terrifying Beowolf!"

"Nora was looking through the wardrobe - and she found Jaune's bunny onesie."

Jaune shrugged; giving a small smile in response: "I like rabbits - they're adorable. Don't blame me."

Pyrrha quietly giggled in response - before Nora cocked an eyebrow at Jaune: "Fair enough, Fearless Bunny Leader."

"Don't call me that!"

Professor Port proceeded to turn around - still talking: "Hunters, huntresses!" He gave a suggestive sound to Yang - who was rolling her eyes and looked as if she wanted to get slaughtered by the Grimm. Jaune was beginning to snicker - Ren was immediately admonishing him for it: "Jaune-" Ren gave him a warning look: "It's not a great idea to laugh right on the first day-"

"Don't worry, Renny! I'm sure our Fearless Bunny Leader is fine - besides, we need to talk about the story!"

Ren gave an almost silent chuckle: "So - we merely asked Pyrrha about her thoughts of it." Pyrrha was beginning to look towards the window outside; highlighting the beautiful towers: "She stated that they were nice." Pyrrha was slowly becoming red in embarrassment; whilst Jaune nodded at this.

"Then, we found the Ursa - they were huge - bigger than anything that I've seen in my life!" Nora gave Jaune a silly look; before writing what seemed to stated something about Professor Port. It was very articulate - to be frank - and Ren sensed that Jaune was about to die of laughter.

"Now, then - who believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits-!"

Jaune was guffawing; covering his face in laughter as he stared at the rest of his team: "Guys - please - if I end up laughing more-" Then, the man noticed that every single person in the entire room was staring at him; including Weiss who looked infuriated with Ruby and Jaune. No exposition or prose could explain her righteous anger.

"Well then, Mr Arc. Let's find out if you're the embodiment of a true huntsman-in-training, since you're laughing in my class-" Professor Port had a serious frown on his face - listening to the clanks behind the dark cage - before majestically waving his right arm towards it: "Step forward - and face your opponent."

* * *

 _Part IV_

 _Professor Port's Class_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

There are many times when you shouldn't laugh - from funerals, battles to horrific events like the Breach. Unsurprisingly, this was another of those events. Jaune stood up; calmly walking towards Professor Port - before revealing Crocea Mors.

A familiar clack sounded. Jaune's eyes seemed to become sunken when he wielded Crocea Mors in his arms - but there were reasons why that weapon was with him. The reason where he used it because of his heritage, not his skills, hurt.

It hurt more knowing that his skills weren't enough in the end.

However, I suppose we're too familiar with failing, it's a natural thing.

For Jaune Arc, anyway.

Professor Port nodded at him - Jaune nodded.

Then, the axe came down upon the cage - revealing a Boarbattusk screeching at him; before charging towards the Arc. Jaune sighed; shaking his head before jumping over the Boarbattusk and slashing its hind legs. The Grimm fell onto the ground - snarling - before getting back up again and moving a bit slower because of the black blood running down its legs.

He danced around the beast; merely stabbing towards its pieces of armour - which chinked off of the beast - the Grimm kept screeching every time. It tried, in vain, to impale Jaune through its horns; only for the beast to slip onto the ground.

Jaune walked towards the Grimm; slashing at its fur - only to have some of the pieces fall off: _'Must have been a reasonably-aged Grimm, or this blade is getting rusty.'_ The Arc shook his head; simply impaling one of the legs - slowly tearing it off. The Grimm screeched in pain - before decreasing to that of a small whimper.

He walked towards the Grimm - that was trying to rush into him - only to slip downwards. Then, the blade was impaled through its skull.

The Boarbattusk stopped moving - before fading seconds later.

He sighed; not noticing what Professor Port had stated. The Arc was lost in his own thoughts - wondering about the weapon in his hands. This weapon, this sabre, that had been alongside him for so long - that it felt bizarre to feel as if he was adapting to the weapon again: _'Of course.'_ Jaune chuckled: _'Crocea Mors was becoming too obvious.'_

He looked at his team - with a heavy sigh.

* * *

 _Part V_

 _Professor Goodwitch's Class_

* * *

 _*SLASH!_ *

Nostalgia was a fine thing.

Jaune Arc grunted; grinding Crocea Mors against Cardin's mace - the person in question smirked at him: "I believe-" The Arc rolled away - dodging another strike from the mace: "-This is the part where you lose." Cardin rushed ahead; lifting the mace up and slamming it onto the ground. Jaune swerved out of the way; before kicking at his legs.

"Over my dead body, of course."

It was annoying to deal with when you were fighting.

Cardin was pushed a bit - before chuckling: "Is that all you can do, Jauney-boy? You're not good at this-!" Jaune ran at Cardin; who was preparing to hold his mace backwards. Jaune kicked the handle of the mace - forcing Cardin to swerve to keep his balance: "Don't get cocky, Winchester." Cardin sneered. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Jauney-boy."

It was annoying to deal with when it reminded you of things.

Cardin rushed towards Jaune; who dodged a flurry of strikes from the mace. He kept swerving around the stage; dancing as he did so. He ducked - before rushing towards Cardin with his sword - Cardin swung around him before swinging the mace. It was a dance, without a doubt.

 _*BASH!*_

Perhaps, what hurt the most, was how this Cardin was so different from his Cardin.

Same attitude, same beliefs, same look.

Not the same person, though. Not the guy who would drink with him; laugh at his jokes. The guy who'd call him Jauney-boy without attempting to trip him over.

He missed him.

Jaune dropped to the ground - putting his shield against him - before being propelled towards the end of the stage. The Arc slammed his sword into the ground; producing sparks as he stopped himself from falling off the platform. After a chuckle, he dashed towards the Winchester - who prepared to slam his mace into Jaune's armor.

 _'I need to check my aura level; but Cardin isn't giving me anytime-!'_ Cardin sneered as he did a sideways swing; slamming the Arc in the midsection - the shield of Crocea Mors flew towards the end of the stage. The stage became silent. Then, from a glance of doubt to a gaze of amusement, the two crossed weapons again - struggling against each other.

Cardin was slowly winning.

The Arc tried to shield bash Cardin - only to receive a roundhouse kick in response - hurdling through the stage.

 _"AURA LEVEL: 60% - TEAMMATES AURA LEVEL: 100%"_

"You're quite strong, aren't you?"

"Don't be surprised, Jauney-boy." Cardin lifted his mace onto his back - before running towards the downed Arc: "I'm not just any hunter-in-training." Jaune used his sword to get back up; before lifting his sword to clash against Cardin's mace once again: "I'm Cardin Winchester - superior to the likes of you." The Arc immediately drew his rapier -slashing the hand that wielded the mace.

The mace dropped to the floor; Jaune shook his head in response: _'Arrogance will always lead to your downfall, right, Cinder?'_ Jaune slashed at Cardin; kicking him down aftewards. Slowly, the mace was lifted off of the ground - struggling to throw it - before finally putting it away from the Winchester's body.

"You may as well surrender - you have no weapon."

Jaune held the rapier tightly against the man's neck.

Cardin huffed; before shaking his head: "I may as well-!" A moment later, Cardin tackled the Arc to the ground, before punching the individual in the face. Jaune raised his arm-guards; before kicking his knees and carving the armour with his rapier - failing to cut through it.

He chuckled, before laughing.

Cardin's face had an expression of agitation.

Jaune rolled his eyes at Cardin's face; before looking at Professor Goodwitch.

"I don't believe Professor Goodwitch would appreciate actions of this nature in her class, Winchester."

"What?"

 _*Ching!*_

Crocea Mors turned into his two-handler form.

 _*SLASH!*_

Cardin was thrown backwards - retrieving his mace as he landed on the platform.

Two seconds later, Jaune covered the distance. Jaune slashed at Cardin; who moved around the man. Cardin flipped around; spinning his legs to form an axe kick. The Arc flipped over him - slashing him repeatedly. Cardin blocked his hits - swirling around with his mace to bash Jaune in the face. Jaune ducked; kicking Cardin from below - before turning Crocea Mors into its sword and shield.

Then, Jaune swung himself around, using his aura to enhance his jump.

Afterwards, Cardin flipped his mace into the air - transforming it into a fully-automatic rifle. Jaune spun his blade around; using the momentum to dodge Cardin's bullets. There was a momentary look of surprise etched on Jaune's face - fading into an expression of normalcy. There were blasts of ice surrounding the stage; mainly in places where Cardin predicted his landing spot - Cardin was still firing at those positions.

 _'He's using ice dust! Cardin Winchester, using ice dust!'_

Jaune spun around; using one of the railings to fling himself towards the stage; Jaune jumped onto the blade itself - moving quickly amongst the ice. Then, he switched the compartments into his heat shield; barely balancing himself because of the slippery ice. Cardin then switched from ice dust to fire dust - firing at the ice spots - the ice melted to form water.

Then, the water evaporated into steam.

Jaune was impressed - pleasantly surprised: _'This version of Cardin makes the previous one look like a joke-!'_ An instant later, he felt a mace slam into his chest - flinging him across the platform before barely stabilising his position. Jaune rubbed his ears: _'Remind me to get ear muffs; listening to the rapier screech like that is horrendous.'_

Though - it does mean that noise could be used as a weapon.

Then, the stadium revealed Jaune Arc - barely managing to stand up - using Crocea Mors to balance himself. Cardin had a few marks on him; chinks of his armour had fallen off - splattering the floor with metal trails. They stared at another - before Jaune fell down to one knee.

Cardin shook his head.

Jaune sighed.

"I surrender-!"

Then, Jaune chuckled.

 _JAUNE ARC'S AURA LEVEL: 40%._

 _CARDIN WINCHESTER'S AURA LEVEL: 60%_

"Alright, Cardin." He stood up - dusting off his clothes before nodding: "I'll admit; you're a lot stronger than I thought. I ought to wonder then; if Cardin Winchester is this good - how good are Team RWBY?" Jaune grinned; looking at Ruby. Ruby was staring at him with a curious expression.

Cardin's face reminded him of a cherry.

Cardin was immediately furious; running at him with a quicker speed than before. Jaune sighed. "Predictable, Cardin. The moment I mention Pyrrha Nikos or Team RWBY - you get mad with jealousy." He dodged a flurry of attacks; spinning around the Winchester with a small smile.

Cardin ducked; dodging a roundhouse kick. He fired shots around Jaune - who jumped back - raising an eyebrow. Jaune parried Cardin - only to have Crocea Mors slash with a small blade on the gun. "A bayonet? Not what happened last time." Jaune flung himself around, spinning as Cardin's arms extended to support his posture. Jaune punched Cardin in the face; flinging him towards the spots that Cardin fired at before.

Jaune began to fight at a quicker pace. Dodging a hailstorm of bullets; Jaune unleashed a flurry of kicks on Cardin. A moment later, Cardin suddenly became red in appearance - every punch that missed caused the air to blow behind them. A moment later, Jaune slashed Cardin the chest, noting that the damage caused Cardin's AURA LEVEL to go to 40%.

It should've gone down to 50%.

Curious.

Jaune decided to grind his sword into the newly-founded ice - flying across the platform - allowing him to grab the shield. With the shield of Crocea Mors in his hand, Jaune blocked a strike from Cardin on time. His shield shook at the sheer power; dodging another strike a moment later. Jaune dodged multiple shots from Cardin's rifle, taking a couple of flips through-out the area to do so.

The crowd was becoming louder - the chants causing more people to enter.

Both of the fighters looked around the area appreciatively - before turning to look at each other: "You know, Cardin. I didn't expect you to fight so well."

"Neither did I, Jauney-boy. Then again, life gives us pleasant surprises, I thought you were just a wimp. Changed my mind after this fight." Jaune shrugged.

Then, the two of them raced towards each other.

Cardin swung his mace down onto Jaune; the latter sidestepped to the right. Jaune bashed his shield into Cardin's face; before picking up Cardin's mace and swinging it into his chest. Cardin was thrown backwards; a gasp of breath leaving him. Jaune leaped into the air, swinging his shield upwards before kicking it down straight into Cardin's face.

 _*Beep!*  
_

Glynda Goodwitch walked towards the middle of the stage; before analysing her scroll: "Students, as you can see - both Mr Arc and Mr Winchester's aura are not in the red. Usually, this would indicate that in a tournament-style duel, the battle would continue." In a slow fashion, Jaune managed to pick himself off the ground - Cardin was giving a smirk at Jaune - limping towards Miss Goodwitch.

"However - as the time limit ran out - this duel has ended in a draw." Glynda nodded at the two of them; frowning a moment later.

"Mr Arc, you performed with a variation of tactics, from your ability to distract your opponent verbally to your variation in weaponry." Goodwitch paused; only to turn to look at Mr Arc with a small frown. "However, Mr Arc, I would not hold back your abilities. In some battles, it's best off to not hold back and finish the fight as soon as possible."

"Mr Winchester, you displayed a variation in creativity, evaporating ice dust into steam was one of many examples. You played rather well; choosing to step back and make plans around Mr Arc's abilities." Goodwitch shook her head at the sight of Cardin Winchester. "However, I'd recommend the same thing. Arrogance in battle is dangerous, but being temperamental is more so, a reason why Mr Arc performed so well in combat."

The bell started to ring; students were leaving the hall.

Jaune gazed at his team, dusting his clothes as he did so.

Pyrrha sighed: "Jaune - please be careful in duels. Arrogance is a dangerous thing to have, fear is another example."

"It's fine, Pyr." The Arc shrugged: "I failed; I didn't know better. Now, I know better."

"It is always suitable to have a balance of confidence and fear - never let one of them dominate the other."

"Pancakes."

Ren had a small thoughtful look on his face.

"Curious."


	4. Velvestice

**Disclaimer: I don't own the RWBY franchise, I'm only borrowing them for this story.**

* * *

 _ **"It is our ability to connect to others; our ability to find hope and understanding of others that allows us to stay strong." - Unknown**_

* * *

 ** _However - our actions can lead to violence._**

 ** _They can change people - they can lead to things that we don't expect._**

 ** _Our ideals blind us; they make us judge others by depending on our morals._**

* * *

Chapter IV: Velvestice

 _Beacon's Cafeteria_

 _Part I_

* * *

 _Not a specific POV - goes from character to character:_

Ren and Nora were looking at each other - staring at each other in what seemed as a stare contest - Jaune nudged Ren; before getting him to cough and apologise: "It's fine, Ren; it's been a long while since life's been normal." Jaune chuckled - rolling his eyes at his friend. It was a nonchalant day; Jaune was playing Chess with Ren - whilst Nora was yelling about being the queen of pancakes.

"ALL HAIL PANCAKES!"

A mountain of pancakes were instantly devoured.

The trio were on their own; Pyrrha was training in the gym. Jaune was getting quite a few stares. One of the examples had her bow twitching; her eyes were slowly widening as she registered the book: "Ninjas of Love" appearing in his hands. Ren gave a quiet chuckle; watching Nora devour the pancakes with a god-forsaken enthusiasm and his porn-reading friend, Jaune, enthusiastically gazing at the pictures. Once in a while - Ren swore that Jaune was quietly giggling.

 _Giggling._

 _'To be frank - I regret letting Blake introduce him to that series. He turned from an innocent man-child to a sex-obsessed warrior for the first week after.'_

Ren and Nora cooked enough pancakes to cover all of Vale by the weekend; only as a fortress to defend themselves - his jokes were traumatising.

Ruby devoured the cookies.

The Arc was terrified.

Jaune swore that people were whispering about him; with a few giggles. Weiss was staring at Jaune with disgust - shaking her hand at the boy: "Honestly, that buffoon." Weiss grabbed the bridge of her nose - shaking her head: "First, he mocks the _Schnees_ and now? He's reading a disgusting book!"

Blake raised her eyebrows; looking at Weiss as she did so: "He had a point, though."

 _"What was that-?"_

Yang chuckled: "Listen, Weiss-cream." Weiss glared at Yang for the pun, who was giving surrendering gestures with a smirk on her face. "Jaune can do whatever he likes. Though; it seems that you were paying attention to him before Initiation." Weiss gave Yang a frosty glare; before giving a quiet sigh of frustration.

Blake chuckled - shaking her head in amusement - her bow slightly twitching. Ironically, Blake was reading the same book as Jaune.

Nora was still eating a lot of pancakes; with the fervour of a drunk dancer. She was openly laughing her head off; Jaune was awkwardly chuckling when he realised what he was doing. Of course, Jaune shook his head; continuing to read. Ren was half-tempted to just ask him for a game of Chess.

It's hard to not be in disbelief over how they were the same - after so long. In a way, they were the same people; but with more experience and regrets.

Ren shook his head; simply sighing at the two of them: _'I end up time-travelling with an amusing, perverted, but very amusing friend. Woe is me.'_ Ren gave a chuckle as he continued looking out the window - in a profound ponder; the two of them silently doing their own things in peace. He proceeded to walk over to Jaune's opposite side; putting a chess board on the middle of the table.

He could also hear Ruby giving a political speech; with Yang stating a pun; only to have an apple thrown at her. Ren looked at Jaune; who nodded. Ren flipped over the table - slicing the apple in half with a knife - grabbing the apple pieces - only to throw them across the hall into the bin.

Jaune's mouth dropped; with Nora still focusing on those pancakes. Noticeably, Nora's hand began to travel onto Ren's hand.

Ren gave Nora a look of guilt - giving her an apologetic look.

Nora shook her head - squeezing his hand.

Yang was raising an eyebrow; with Blake still focused on Jaune's edition of 'Ninjas of Love'. If anyone was carefully observing her; they would've noticed how her bow kept moving in a complex manner.

 _"Stop it!"_

Jaune stood up - looking around him - before noticing Cardin's team.

 _'Velvet and Team CRDL.'_

The man slowly walked towards them.

* * *

 _Part II_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune was looking at Cardin Winchester; once again.

It had honestly felt as if nothing had changed; he noticed Velvet's ears being picked by CRDL - led by Cardin Winchester. Why Ozpin decided to name the teams after two students; he was not aware. However, he had other concerns. Jaune had closed his book - asking Ren to leave it there for him - whilst nodding at Nora. Nora gave him an assuring look; before devouring her pancakes.

 _'Thanks, Nora. I can always count on you to let me stand up for myself.'_

A sad smile appeared on his lips; disappearing the second after.

Jaune was slowly walking towards Cardin; watching as his friends laughed at Velvet; his hands clenched in rage - frustration - everything. Cardin hadn't changed; another clear example of what'd happen if people were too blind to notice how the Faunus were clearly sentient.

It affected the up-bringing of the next generation and turned into this.

Jaune knew that the conversation would go along the same lines; as to save the act. Ren was carefully watching him - subtly checking him to see if Jaune Arc would crack. To his relief, there were no red flags.

However, Ren would be wrong - this time around.

Velvet isn't going to stand there and take CRDL's bullying.

He gazed at the rabbit - nodding at her - before trying to calm down.

Jaune remembered Velvet.

But - he didn't need to talk about that right now.

* * *

 _Part III_

* * *

Jaune coughed a few times; looking at Team CRDL.

They stared at him; Jaune stared at them; the entire hall was staring at both of them.

Nora was eating her pancakes - but soon stopped to watch.

Ren was face palming himself whilst staring at the chess board. Shaking his head - he stood up to walk towards Jaune - only to find out that plan was going to fail horrendously. Why?

Jaune proceeded to step right into Cardin's face, simply slapping him across the face before he could use his own monologue: "You're a dumbass; Cardin. Why are you trying to insult every sentient person on this planet by mocking a person based on their genetic makeup? You don't realise that Faunus deserve to have equality - to be alongside humans as equals."

Cardin growled: "The difference between an animal and a human is that an animal is easily taught tricks - we're better than them-!" He slapped him again. "What kind of an idiot are you? A human is an animal as well - that makes no sense."

A swipe of a fist forced the Arc to swerve to left: "Do Faunus have thoughts?" Jaune swirled to the right: "Do the Faunus have feelings?" Jaune punched Cardin straight in the face in kind; Cardin went back slightly - only to give a sneer.

Cardin went for a punch - Jaune flipped to the side - jumping from his chair before landing besides him. Jaune began to whisper to Cardin - quietly speaking to him; the crowd paying rapid attention to the duo: "I don't know why you do this, Cardin. I really don't." Another punch, another dodge. Cardin was increasingly frustrated; his punches becoming sluggish: "Why do you do this, Cardin? Think about it - are you saying it for your sake - or your parents?"

Team CRDL proceeded to step forward - cracking their knuckles - scowling at the boy before them.

"Team - let's deal with the loser." Cardin stood; an expression of rage appeared on his face. He wiped blood from his mouth - before shaking his head.

Dove ran at Jaune; who swiped various punches at the boy. Jaune continued to read his book; only to throw it into Dove's face and trip him over with his legs. Dove fell to the ground - before getting hit in the face by a roundhouse kick - falling onto the ground.

The Arc grabbed his book; before reading a few pages: "Now that I think of it - I really need to ask Blake if we could read these pages together." He had a small grin on his face; reading a few more pages: "Ren - do you think that's a good idea? She likes the book - I like it too - it gives entertainment."

"No."

Jaune shrugged: "You're not Blake."

"Why did you ask me?"

"You're the most logical person in our team - what advice would you give me?"

"It's your choice - you should decide."

"Fine; I'll ask her later."

Team RWBY proceeded to look at Blake; who was hiding her face by reading one of her other books. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"Ninjas of Love is a shit book!" The Arc proceeded to turn to gaze at Russel - who had a look of frustration on his face - as well as amusement when he noticed the Arc's anger.

Blake stood up - glaring at Russel with an uncharacteristic anger.

"What did you say, you little shit? Ninjas Of Love is more relevant than your team!"

Blake sat down before reading 'Ninjas of Love'.

Jaune rushed at the team - ducking under a punch from Cardin. He kicked the man down; slamming his head into one of the tables. Sky Lark threw a punch - which Jaune dodged - before dropping to the floor as Russel swung himself with a roundhouse kick. Jaune jumped backwards; almost getting hit in the face. He stepped back - grabbing one of the chairs to grind against the floor in an attempt to slow down.

He panicked when he wasn't slowing down; only to feel someone grab him from behind.

Ruby - who had a look of determination on her face.

"Listen, misters, stop this fight right now - or you won't only have me to deal with."

Then, Yang stood from his seat - before walking towards Ruby with a frown on her face.

Ren and Nora proceeded to walk by Jaune's side; Nora frowned - having grabbed her plate of pancakes. Ren had a calm look; but he was shaking his head at them: "I'd recommend that you leave our Fearless Leader alone, Cardin." Nora glared at the team: "I'm in the mood for breaking legs, you know."

Cardin went for another punch; only to have his fist covered by Nora's hand. Nora kicked Cardin straight in the face; who dodged right at the last second.

The two of them glaring at each other; before a series of steps interrupted their charade. They were both still - Glynda was walking towards the two of them and crossing her arms: "Mr Arc, Mr Winchester," Glynda glared at the two of them, "I wouldn't say that arguing in the middle of the hall is a grand idea."

"With respect - regarding to the staff here at Beacon - I would like to call bullshit." Everyone gasped at the noise - Glynda turned to that of Jaune Arc who had a glare of defiance on his face: "Do you expect me to watch as a person is bullied by these idiots? To adhere to the rules by watching someone being bullied?" Jaune's eyes narrowed at the crowd: "Cardin and his team were blind enough to bully Velvet because of her being a Faunus - you didn't stand up for her - and some of you even enjoyed it. What's wrong with you?"

The crowd seemed to have numerous expressions: from shame; sadness; anger; to confused and thoughtful.

He noticed that along the Faunus - there were looks of confusion and respect.

Glynda proceeded to talk - before Ozpin began to speak: "Still; it wasn't necessary to argue in front of the entire student body within the halls - do you realise that doing this would bring consequences?" Ozpin looked at Jaune, straight in the eyes. Jaune looked at Ozpin - shaking his head: "It's always the same isn't it?"

Ren shook his head: "With all due respect, Headmaster." Ren paused as Ozpin looked at him with an eyebrow raised: "Our actions will always bring consequences; we thought that it was right to defend Velvet. I don't believe that it's a good idea to leave a girl to be bullied because of her ancestry."

Nora looked surprised at how talkative Ren was - before shrugging with a bright smile on her face.

"Tell me, Cardin." Pyrrha proceeded to stand straight - looking at Cardin in the eye with a cold gaze: " _Why_ do you and your friends believe that the Faunus are inferior to humans?" Then, her gaze turned into that of a gentle look: "No, that's the wrong question to ask." Pyrrha thought for a few moments; looking back at Team CRDL: "Do you believe the Faunus are inferior to humans?"

Then, there was silence.

For a few moments, Cardin and his team were struck silent.

Silence reigned amongst the tension - everyone waiting; holding their breathes in the suspense.

Pyrrha shook her head.

Ozpin walked between Cardin and Jaune, sighing: "I'll set up a match in Miss Goodwitch's class - a few weeks into the term - if that's alright with you, Miss Goodwitch?" At this, Miss Goodwitch nodded, proceeding to add more: "Any conflict between you two must be resolved outside of the public eye; keep it between yourselves, next time." Ozpin looked at the two of them; daring them to say something. He nodded at Glynda; who was keeping an eye on the two students.

A few moments later - a chorus of whispers broke the silence.

Team JNPR and Ruby held their hands out; Velvet sighed: "Thanks, guys. I don't think I'd have been able to do anything; I don't like hurting students."

Ruby smiled: "It's alright - you won't need to worry about being bullied. Us two losers," Ruby pointed at herself and Jaune; the latter possessing a sheepish grin on his face: "Will make sure that those mean people will stay away from you."

"Wow; Ruby. I'm still a loser? Woe is me!"

"Come on, Jaune-Jaune. It's not like as if you hide a rabbit onesie in your wardrobe!"

"It was interesting."

"Dammit, why are all of you so antagonising towards my onesie!"

Then, there was laughter.

Meanwhile, a bow twitched. A small smile appearing on the person's face.

* * *

 _Part IV_

* * *

 _Vale:_

 _Time: 4:00AM_

 _Beacon Academy_

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune woke up at the blast of noise within his hears - realising that he had worn headphones - the alarm going off. Jaune grabbed the edge of his bed; turning off the scroll - before beginning to stretch his arms out and yawn.

He looked around him - noticing that to his relief - nobody was up, yet. Sighing in relief - Jaune proceeded to get dressed in the bathroom; washing up the windows and the mirrors - being the kind of person who wanted them immaculate.

Could anyone blame him? It's been a while since he's been in comfortable arrangements.

Noticing that the bunny onesie was still in his bag - Jaune proceeded to put it on one of the hangers in his wardrobe. Jaune had noticed how the team formed two bunk beds - with Lie Ren and Jaune having one to themselves and vice versa with Pyrrha and Nora.

 _'Thank Dust that Nora isn't awake right now.'_ Jaune knew what it was like seeing Nora waking up - and it absolutely decimated his mind for life: _'No more screaming about pancakes, please.'_ He sighed; before walking outside in his uniform.

Jaune was walking into the cafeteria - simply getting some toast with pancakes on top. He noticed that there was nobody around: _'Wait, nobody was around?'_ Jaune smirked - realising that he could have fun with this: _'Sorry, Ozpin - but it looks like I'm going to have fun for once.'_

The boy gazed at the cookies in the kitchen; a note appearing on the top of the counter.

 _'A celebration for having a good first week; cook some pancakes for Nora for me. It'll be returning a favour of sorts.'_

 _'Also - make sure that Ruby knows. She'll love them.'_

 _-Lie Ren_

Chuckles were all that were heard in the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Part V_

* * *

 _Vale:_

 _Time: 6:00AM_

 _Beacon Academy_

 _Ozpin's POV:_

Ozpin was simply walking into the cafeteria - going up to the coffee machine - with three sugars. In his defense; this year was going to be interesting - to say the least. He'd need the sugar right now.

Especially since he'd noticed Mr Arc creating a fortress of cookies, chairs and pancakes.

Honestly, what kind of maniac drove themselves to make a _fortress_ that covered every section of the tables in the cafeteria? What was even going on with Mr Arc? Who was he, really?

Ozpin coughed. Jaune was concentrated on making his fortress - squinting his eyes as he finished the fortress: "Finally - I'm done. After two hours of perfecting the fortress; the Team JNPR Food Fortress is established!" Jaune was having a chuckle; looking around the place before freezing when he saw Ozpin.

"Mr Arc, what are you doing?"

Jaune shrugged: "Nothing much - I got bored studying ahead after waking up early - so I made a fortress. But before I could get there - I got lost on the road of life and a black cat crossed my path-" Ozpin tapped his cane on the floor; getting Jaune to shut up: "What are we going to do with this 'fortress' of yours, Mr Arc? Do you realise the consequences?"

"I'm aware, Headmaster. If anything - I was simply bored out of my mind and I couldn't wait for two hours. Besides, the next class is with Professor Port. I'm sure you know how he is with his anecdotes." Ozpin chuckled; shaking his head: "I swear, you have the enthusiasm of Miss Rose - who has an obsession with weapons and cookies."

Jaune decided to give himself a face palm - making Ozpin smirk a little at the sight: "I presume we're having poor life choices - correct?" Jaune nodded at the man.

"Well, in that case - how about we have a talk?" Ozpin began to frown at the boy: "I'm certain there has been a few concerns about what happened in Initiation - correct?"

The boy sighed: _'I'm fucked - if I flee; Ozpin will become more adamant on figuring me out. If I do talk to him - he's going to have to know a few things.'_

Jaune nodded - before Ozpin motioned for him to walk to his office.

* * *

 _Part VI_

* * *

 _Vale:_

 _Beacon Academy:_

 _7:30AM_

 _Ozpin's Office:_

 _Jaune's POV:_

"Alright, then. We'll talk - but what do you want to talk about?"

In an instant; the entire atmosphere changed. Ozpin gazed at Jaune with a fierce look; gripping his cane tightly: "If I may ask, Mr Arc, without offense?" Jaune nodded at this - inwardly cringing: "Why did you use fake transcripts if you had such stellar skill? _"_

Jaune blinked at this: _'That's it?'_ Jaune was sighing in relief: _'I thought he'd ask me about any information - information that was linked to anyone who was important.'_ "I used the fake transcripts because I felt that my skills were unworthy - I wanted to become a hunter just like various people in my family had. It was either not going to Beacon or using the fake transcripts."

Ozpin's eyes narrowed: "So, you confirm that you went to Beacon Academy - deliberately cheating with fake transcripts?"

Jaune nodded with a look of shame: "I did. I didn't tell anyone. None of the students are aware of my predicament." He was trying to stay calm at this - he couldn't let Ozpin know that his team knew.

Today was a fortunate day.

Ozpin crossed his arms - before sighing: "Normally - this is the part where I'd have you expelled for breaking the rules." Ozpin paused for a few seconds, allowing the statement to sink in. "However - your skills in Initiation were stellar - you passed with flying colours. You were able to lead a team with confidence after your fluke with the landing. You were lucky to be saved."

He stood there in silence; before quietly speaking: "Don't be the one who needs to be saved, Mr Arc."

Then, it was quiet.

A minute passed.

"I presume that means I'm staying?"

Ozpin nodded. "You're staying. Now, I suspect you'll need to head to Miss Goodwitch's class - though why did you disappear into the courtyard?" The man rose an eyebrow at him, before Jaune responded: "I was pretty busy sorting myself out for the past few days - I had to deal with a few experiences from the Emerald Forest."

A moment of silence announced its presence in the office - Ozpin gripped the desk in exasperation. "Mr Arc, don't be offended by this." Ozpin breathed for a few moments. "Do you know how irresponsible that was? What if your team wasn't as powerful - and they died for it?" Jaune sighed - gripping his shield a bit harder than before.

"I did it because even though I'm not as powerful as people like Pyrrha or Yang - there's going to be people out there who _need_ someone to save them. There's going to be innocents dying because of the actions of others; whether it be huntsman, organisations, genocidal megalomaniacs or the Grimm." Ozpin held his breath for a few moments. "The moment that someone steps over that line - I'm going to stop them. Being a huntsman was a dream - I'm not giving it up, now."

"Even if it means that you have to do the worst things - just to save lives?"

Jaune paused at this; staring at Ozpin who had a pensive look on his face. He looked as if he was thinking over something - before turning to the students below the chasm. "You see those people down there? The people - Faunus and humans alike?" Ozpin nodded. "I want to protect them - I need to make sure that those people are safe. The Grimm are troublesome; the criminals make it worse."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"I hate doing things that are horrible; Headmaster. There are times when I did things - to save others - that made me who I am. But it's better to be me doing these things than the rest of my team."

Both of them looked weary.

He sighed - before shaking his head: "Listen, Mr Arc, just don't skip classes again. Now - go to class - I believe Miss Goodwitch's class is in the auditorium or in the main hall. Then again, I'm in desperate need of tea once more."

Jaune waved - before jumping out of the window.

"A curious boy - for sure."

"Glynda - what files do you have on Jaune Arc?"

"I thought that Qrow gave you enough information?"

"Yes; but we'll need to check his files, regardless."

A series of soft clacks were heard across the floor.

Then, Ozpin sipped from his cup.

* * *

 _Blake Belladonna's Philosophy:_

 _All of us - inevitably - run away from a problem._

 _It's something that I always do; I'm not blind to deny it._

 _No matter who we are; Faunus or Human; we always face something that we can't win against. Something that we always fail to defeat - to conquer._

 _It was simple; everyone seemed to act with their own quirks from there._

 _But with people like Jaune Arc and Lie Ren - things aren't so simple._

 _The two of them seem to share moments where they talk to some of their peers, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos mainly, then look at each other with a profound sense of sadness._

 _It's confusing - they hide their own feelings - yet face problems for other people._

 _Jaune helped Velvet; when people aren't watching - Lie Ren helps Ruby by making her feel as if she belongs._

 _Yet, here I am, hiding._

 _Still, he defended Velvet._

 _I need to talk with Jaune Arc._

 _Call it a character flaw, I hate the idea of not figuring someone or something out._


	5. Bonds & Faith

**_Disclaimer: I'm merely using the characters from the show, 'RWBY', for this fic. RWBY is owned by Monty Oum & Rooster Teeth._**

* * *

 ** _"When someone is crying, of course, the noble thing to do is to comfort them. But if someone is trying to hide their tears, it may also be noble to pretend you do not notice them." - Lemony Snicket_**

* * *

 _Chapter V: Bonds & Faith_

* * *

 **Perhaps - there is something that we can do.**

 **We can be something else.**

 **Perhaps; we need willpower.**

 **Willpower to change.**

 **I don't know.**

 **What am I going to do?**

* * *

 _Beacon's Courtyard_

 _Part I_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV_

It's been a month now - since Jaune informed his team of his false transcripts.

Ruby and Jaune were walking within the courtyard; gazing at the skies above. It was early in the morning - the duo had a few hours to themselves before they needed to go to Professor Oobleck's class. It was a vivacious day outside - and to be frank - Jaune was surprised that there wasn't a feeling of longing towards the building.

Maybe - it could be because of the reunion.

Jaune looked at Ruby; who was glancing at Jaune whilst quietly snickering.

A few seconds later, the Arc decided to full-on raise an eyebrow: "Ruby-" Snickers grew into a bout of laughter; intensifying when Jaune placed one of his hands on his face: "-Why are you laughing?"

Ruby snickered: "You know, Jaune - aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune shook his head: "Wow, Rubes." Shaking his hands dramatically, before sighing: "It's just motion sickness - you don't understand!"

"Motion sickness?" Ruby raised an eyebrow; giving a chuckle afterwards: "Motion sickness, he says." Ruby put the quotation marks in a dramatic way - before laughing at Jaune's face: "Oh come on, Jaune! I'm only teasing."

"Yeah, well - it's motion sickness. All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than most people let on!" Jaune gave Ruby a faux-glare; before laughing at Ruby's face: "Oh come on, Rubes. You know what I'm like; I never like people mocking motion sickness. It makes me emotional."

"Jaune, no!"

"Jaune, YES!"

Ruby covered her ears; sticking her tongue out a second later: "Not the puns, please!"

Jaune gave a full-on grin; shrugging: "Would you rather be called crater-face?"

"Hey! That was an accident."

"I didn't throw up in a bin on purpose, Ruby."

"I wonder what Yang would say if I told her that you swore in front of me-!" Jaune proceeded to shush her quickly; looking around the courtyard at a frantic speed - before his shoulders relaxed: "Alright - fine. Tell you what; I'll show you that rapier of mine. As long as you keep silent over that." Ruby's eyes immediately shone - and Jaune swore to Oum - that her eyes ending up _shining._

Ruby's expression turned from a pout to a smile: "Deal." The smile turned into an excited grin. Jaune sighed - shaking his head at the sight of Ruby: "Alright, alright." Jaune put his hands in front of Ruby to pacify her - before bringing out the rapier.

Ruby gazed at the weapon; before touching it. Then, she ranted: "What are these things? How does this work? How does it transform?"

Ruby kept making expressions of fascination as she experimented with the blade.

Jaune gave her a sad smile: "It took me a long time to make this weapon - it took me ages to get myself to use it properly." Jaune paused; looking at the skies above. "It's in the name of some of my friends; friends that I haven't seen in a long time."

Jaune looked apologetic: "Sorry, it's just that the weapons are very personal to me." Ruby nodded; putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well - I think it looks beautiful. Though, what is it called?"

"I never really had a name for it." Jaune's breath hitched for a few moments - Ruby looked concerned: "I felt that since my friends were what inspired its creation; I never felt that it'd be defined by a name. It'd just be a representation of the bonds I had with them." He paused: "But - out of these people - there was a person that I wanted to name it after."

"Who was she?"

Jaune looked ahead; thinking quietly.

A few seconds later, he sighed.

"She was everything; Ruby. That woman." He waved the rapier around him - drawing patterns into the ground. "She was so kind - so caring - no matter what I did or what I said; she never gave up on me. She never gave up on us. She was one of the three people who I've had the greatest pleasure of working with."

 _"Do you want to dance?"_

 _"I'd love to dance!"_

"It's been a while since I've seen her. It's going to be nice - to see her again." Jaune quickly looked away; before blinking. Then, he looked back at Ruby with a smile. He took his armour off, its yellow lines still present: "The armour itself - it was fused with another set of gear." Jaune mumbled to himself quietly.

Ruby put her hands to her mouth; before chuckling. Jaune paused for a few moments; looking at the girl: "Rubes, what are you laughing at?" Jaune looked down his body - checking his clothes - there was nothing extraordinary about it. Other than the hoodie he was wearing: "Wait - hold on a moment."

It was the rabbit hoodie. The Pumpkin Pete's rabbit hoodie - the one that took him many tries to get.

"Dammit, Ruby! Do you know how many times I had to enter that Pumpkin Pete's contest-!" Ruby's chuckles were beginning to turn into snickers: "It has an adorable bunny rabbit!" Jaune palmed his face again; Ruby began to laugh at his response: "It's Pumpkin Pete - the cereal - from the Pumpkin Pete contest!" Ruby was laughing her head off - visibly shaking whilst pointing at Jaune's hoodie.

"God dammit, Rubes! I literally bought fifty of those Pumpkin Pete boxes. Fifty! Just to get the hoodie. Do you know how hard it was for me to get that vivacious, fantastic and amazing hoodie-" Ruby guffawed; falling face down onto the bench: "It's just-! You were being so serious with the weapon - then you revealed that bunny rabbit out of nowhere; nowhere!"

"It was the most amazing achievement of my life - Ruby. I don't care if you give me a swear jar; my dream was to get that hoodie. I don't care if I ended up being the greatest hunter of all time - getting that hoodie - was my destiny." Jaune palmed his face: "That hoodie was my dream - it was my destiny - it took me all of my life to get it-!"

Ruby flopped onto the floor; bashing the bench with her head.

A second later, she fell onto the ground.

 _'Wait, doesn't that mean Pyrrha is still all over me?'_

Another second later, Jaune fell face-first onto the ground.

"Jaune, one more thing, can you stop swearing?"

"Sorry, Rubes."

* * *

 _Team JNPR's Dorm_

 _Part II_

* * *

 _Ren's POV:_

There are many things that Ren would gladly tolerate: Dealing with people like Cardin; having to focus on not revealing himself to his old friends; making sure that Jaune didn't reveal himself, etc. Another example would be seeing Nora Valkyrie again.

"It's morning, it's morning! Once again, Ren, it's morning!"

It was progress.

 _'No need to think of her screaming in pain; begging for my help-!'_ Ren started to breathe in and out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

He could more than tolerate her - being her best friend - or rather "together but not together-together" was something that Ren would gladly do again: _'This time, it'll be fine.'_ Somehow - Ren felt that he was lying. After all, if things could go wrong, they will go wrong.

"Morning, Nora." Ren grumbled; before standing up. Stretching for a few moments, he proceeded to walk into the kitchen and make pancakes. Nora rushed into his back; looking at the pancakes in fascination: "Ooh, Renny~!" Ren nodded: "I'm making pancakes."

"In that case - Ren. As Queen of the Pancake Empire - I decree that we will make millions of pancakes!"

A sigh escaped his lips.

Then, a series of steps were heard. The person stopped - before walking at the kitchen door: "Are those pancakes?" Pyrrha paused for a moment; before giving a small smile: "Do we have any syrup?" Nora jumped up into the air - before waving her arms around: "Did you just say SYRUP? On pancakes?!" Nora began to rant at Pyrrha - who was constantly yawning - giving a few slow nods: "Did I ever tell you of the time that Renny and I fought Ursa?"

Pyrrha shook her head: "No - mind if you tell me?"

Then, Nora shut off the majority of the lights, grabbing a flashlight and a sheet of paper.

 _'Oh Monty Oum - it's this story.'_

Ren smiled at the nostalgia; before his expression became a serious look.

"There we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

Pyrrha was giving a normal smile.

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"They were Beowolves."

Then, she was chuckling.

"Dozens of them!"

Ren sighed; showing his exasperation: "Two of them."

After that, Pyrrha was laughing her head off.

"But they were no match - and in the end - Ren and I took them down and made a boat-load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Another sigh escaped his lips: "She's been having this dream for almost a month now."

Then, the pancakes were finished - there were four plates with pancakes. Pyrrha grew concerned at the lack of their leader's presence.

"Where's Jaune? It's strange how Jaune is already gone."

Nora shrugged: "He's probably walking around the place - he likes to do that. Jaune's a bit of a thinker like Renny over here." Nora gave a pout; which made Pyrrha give a quiet chuckle.

Ren was quiet.

Pyrrha waved at the two of them: "It's fine - it's good to see that the two of you are alright."

Then, an idea popped into his head: _'You know - it's been a long time since I've teased her over something.'_ Ren gave a small smirk; before going back to his normal expression: "Oh - it's fine - we're together. We'll be fine."

Pyrrha looked surprised; raising an eyebrow: "Oh - I didn't know that you two were together!"

Nora pumped a fist to her chest: "Yeah! We're together!" Silence reigned in the room after that declaration. Nora's cheeks began to become red; but they weren't too red: "We're not together-together!"

"You didn't say we weren't together."

Nora's face was beginning to become a heavier shade of crimson: "Renny!" Nora ran into the bedroom before throwing pillows at Ren's face. Ren proceeded to dash out of her way - dodging various rounds of pillows - Pyrrha was brandishing a chair to defend herself: "Renny~!" Nora gave a grin: "Do you want me to throw a pillow in your face for teasing me like that?"

Ren shrugged - before a pillow was thrown into his face.

 _'She's crazy, adorable and capable of riding Ursa. She's definitely Nora.'_

A small smile appeared on Ren's face.

* * *

 _Professor Oobleck's Classroom_

 _Part III_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV:_

Jaune would never believe that he'd ever admit it - but he had developed a fascination with history. In a sense, it was a hobby of his - an attempt to forget things. Unlike Qrow, Jaune didn't drink to remind himself of events. The only times that Jaune drank alcohol was when they reached an anniversary for the war - in the days where they fought Cinder and Salem.

They were good times; Cardin was hilarious when drunk. Cardin and Velvet drunk together? Comedy gold.

 _'I will never forget the moment when Velvet pulled Cardin's hair and dragged him through-out the camp. Then, Cardin ended up ranting about the unfairness behind it - stating about how he would've been better at that. They then ended up doing a pulling competition. Ruby won the competition by pulling both of them with Crescent Rose.'_ Jaune was trying to resist smiling at the memory; shaking his head after.

"Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?'

A shame - that Velvet and Cardin may never have as strong of a friendship - that war managed to unite the Faunus and Human-kind as one. It made them equal; the war made them no longer worry about fear of species - they were brothers and sisters. Mothers and fathers - sons and daughters - it never ended.

Jaune will never forget the moment that Cardin and Velvet smiled at each other - and hugged.

It was surrealism at its finest.

 _'Not that we'll be drunk out of our heads in Beacon - perhaps a bit later - unless someone sneaks alcohol into the building.'_ Professor Oobleck was a fascinating man; he drank coffee constantly - being the definite result of what would happen if Professor Port and Headmaster Ozpin became one person:

"Human-kind were quite adamant in centralising Faunus population in Menagerie!" That line was another statement Jaune thought he'd never hear again - but he did: _'It's strange - it's still bizarre how we're back. How Ren and I are back.'_ Jaune honestly felt shocked; but he was grateful for the opportunity. There was no way in hell that he wouldn't be grateful.

Then, Jaune felt a piece of paper against his head - before grabbing it.

Professor Oobleck rushed to Jaune's desk - to Jaune's surprise - the cup was still in his hand: "Sir - the advantage was night vision. The Faunus are capable of seeing through the dark - through almost-perfect eyesight. General Lagoon thought that it'd be wise to attack them in the night. That was counter-intuitive; but it could be argued that General Lagoon lacked the understanding of Faunus anatomy. Perhaps - if he paid attention in class - he would've avoided capture."

Professor Oobleck drank some more coffee: "Well done, Mr Arc! Top answer. Though, criticising General Lagoon like that was rather distasteful."

Jaune nodded - turning to look at Cardin: "Though, Winchester. I'd recommend that you do not throw a piece of paper onto my head again. Is that understood?" Jaune proceeded to grab the piece of paper - placing it onto Cardin's desk. Cardin glared at Jaune; before huffing.

"The Faunus should've been kept on Menagerie - they're animals! Animals don't belong here."

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, aren't you?" Pyrrha glared at Cardin - who possessed a look of frustration on his face.

"What, you got a problem?"

"The problem here is that - like General Lagoon - you are an embarrassment to the population of 'People With Common Sense'." Jaune put his fingers into speech marks; before glaring at Cardin: "First - you mock Velvet. Then, you decide to mock the Faunus." Jaune looked at Professor Oobleck - before turning his head towards Cardin.

"Grow up. This isn't an academy for bullies; this is an academy for people who want to protect Vale."

Cardin proceeded to stand up from his seat - giving a glare - before sitting back down once Professor Oobleck told him to do so.

Then, class ended.

"Cardin Winchester - please stay after class - we have much to discuss."

Then, Professor Oobleck took another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 _Outside Professor Oobleck's Classroom_

 _Part IV_

* * *

As Jaune walked outside, he noticed that Pyrrha was only there. Jaune quickly looked behind him - but to his relief - Cardin Winchester wasn't going to shove him. Jaune looked at Pyrrha; who crossed her arms. She stood quietly - thinking to herself.

The Arc was walking around - trying to not get stressed. Every time, looking at Pyrrha was proving to be difficult for him: _'I can't remind myself of Cinder; I can't remind myself of Cinder - I don't need to remind myself of Cinder.'_ After a shake of a head; he decided to act.

"Jaune - are you okay?" Pyrrha was looking at him curiously; her arms were no longer uncrossed.

Jaune walked up to Pyrrha - before sighing: "Hey, Pyr." Pyr looked at him in concern at his forlorn expression: "Can we talk? I think you know a spot."

Pyrrha grabbed his arm: "I have an idea where to go - follow me."

* * *

 _Beacon's Rooftops_

 _Part V_

* * *

It was a vivacious night - better without Cardin attempting to listen to their conversation. It was surreal. Beacon's lights; the forgiving night and the fractured moon gave a soothing shine to the rooftops. There was nothing else to describe - the moon itself - other than something involving its beauty. Jaune smiled; looking at the depths below them.

There was music playing from one of the buildings - giving a soothing atmosphere to the duo. Pyrrha was gazing at the tower in silence; thinking over what she should say: "Jaune - Ruby told me that you looked sad." Jaune raised an eyebrow at this: "Did she? I didn't know that I looked depressed - I'm just Jaune Arc; the lover of Pumpkin Pete's hoodie!"

"Speaking of which - hold on." Jaune proceeded to drop his armour; before grinning at Pyrrha: "Ruby was laughing her head off over this - this legendary hoodie! It was my dream, Pyrrha. My dream - and she insulted it!" Jaune was dramatically flailing around; making Pyrrha laugh: "Seriously, Jaune? How many boxes did you buy to get that?"

"Fifty!"

Pyrrha palmed her face; shaking in mirth: "Oh Jaune - why did you decide to obsess over the hoodie?"

Jaune looked away: _'It was because it reminded me of you - before you died.'_

Then, Jaune looked back to give her a grin: "The hoodie looks adorable - it's amazing! You can ask Ruby about it - she'd describe it as a 'bunny rabbit'." The Arc laughed for a few moments; before he stopped laughing. Then, he lost his grin.

Pyrrha began to look concerned: "Jaune?" She put a hand on his shoulder - Jaune flinched at the physical contact: "Is everything alright? Is Cardin bullying you?"

Jaune paused for a few moments.

"No - it's not Cardin. Cardin isn't important to me - you and everyone else on this team are. RWBY is important to me as well." Jaune's shoulders shook for a few moments; a scowl was placed on Jaune's face: "I don't belong here - I don't belong here at all. I just feel guilty; I just feel as if I'm being horrible to you all."

Pyrrha shook her head: "Jaune - saying that you don't belong here is a horrible thing to say. The fact that you managed to do what you did showed everyone that you belong in Beacon Academy." Pyrrha put a hand on his left cheek; speaking with a soft voice: "It showed us that you belong here." Jaune nodded at this - before sitting down.

"I'm scared, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha grew concerned at this: "What do you mean, Jaune?"

Jaune looked at the moon with a solemn look on his face: "I'm scared that I might be the reason why my team dies. I'm scared that everyone's going to die because Jaune Arc-" He proceeded to scowl again upon mentioning his name: "-Couldn't bring himself to do things that were needed to be done in order to save the lives of his team."

"I'm scared - that I might lose everyone." Jaune paused: "I don't want to lose you all - I don't want to be the reason why everyone dies. I'm just terrified, worried and stressed out; because-!" Then, there was silence.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"I might lose you." Jaune put a hand on her shoulder - before blinking again: "I don't want you to die, Pyr. I don't want anyone to die."

 _'Again.'_

Pyrrha hugged Jaune tightly; rubbing his back: "Jaune - listen to me." She pulled out a bit, letting Jaune look at her: "We all die; it happens no matter how strong we are. People like Headmaster Ozpin and Deputy Headmistress Goodwitch will die. We all do; stop stressing over the possibility that we will die. If you stress out - the chance of us dying will increase."

Pyrrha gave a quiet sigh: "Please, Jaune. Don't waste your life stressing over things - live your life to the fullest. Live your life for everyone - make the world better for everyone." Jaune looked away, gazing at the skies above.

"Jaune - I want you to know that I am happy to be part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune. Whether you decide to let us in and talk about it or not - we'll always be there for you."

For Jaune - memories flashed into his head.

Then, he remembered the days when he'd train.

 _"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."_

Jaune choked: "I know, Pyr."

"I know."

He paused.

"I don't think I can bring myself to do that, Pyr. You know, about the stress. It's hard to not look back at think: 'What could've been?' It's so difficult to not think about it." Jaune placed his hand downwards - before stepping forward.

"Jaune, what are you doing-!" Pyrrha had a look of panic on her face; beginning to breath at a quick pace as she stared at Jaune.

Pyrrha was running up ahead; Jaune was merely checking to see if Cardin was there.

Pyrrha grabbed him from behind - before dragging him away from the border of the rooftops. Suddenly, the woman developed a look of rage on her face: "Jaune Arc! What were you thinking; attempting to run off the rooftops? What were you thinking? Running away from Beacon?!" Pyrrha was grabbing Jaune's collar tightly; looking into his eyes with tears threatening to run down her face.

Jaune gasped - before speaking: "No! Pyrrha - I wasn't going to do that of all things. I was just checking to see if someone was listening in on our conversation!" Pyrrha's face turned from rage to exhaustion; shaking her head in response.

"Listen to me, Jaune. It's clear to us that there's something going on - something big. We don't know what it is; but our team has been concerned over the past month over how you've been." Pyrrha began to quiet down: "We're your team, Jaune." She paused for a few seconds: "We care about you - you're important to us just as we're important to you."

She stood there for a few seconds.

"You're important to me, Jaune."

"You're more important to Team RWBY and Team JNPR than you think."


	6. Lines Blur

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the RWBY franchise, I'm only borrowing them for this story.

UPDATED AS OF 13/11/2017

* * *

 _Chapter VI: The Line Blurs_

* * *

 _ **In war, nobody wins.**_

 _ **It is something that every fighter, Hunter/Huntress or Civilian, learns.**_

 _ **It does not matter who fights; the blood spilled during the war will breed hatred.**_

 ** _That hatred will grow - reducing the spoils of war into a canvas for the next war._**

 ** _Nobody wins._**

 ** _We just like to pretend that victory is possible._**

* * *

 _Beacon Courtyard_

 _Part I_

* * *

 _Lie Ren and Jaune Arc_

"Pyrrha - make sure that Nora doesn't eat all the pancakes - period. She will constantly try to eat them." Jaune was sighing; shaking his head over the fact that they had to explain to Pyrrha about Nora's habits. Meanwhile, Ren was standing there in silence, looking at his weapons.

"Don't let her hide the syrup. If Nora gets the syrup, she'll be hyper. A hyper Nora makes Ruby look like Weiss in comparison-" Jaune bridged his nose in response: "Alright, alright! I apologise for making fun of Weiss. I know; you're concerned for the two of us. We'll be fine! We're adults, Pyr."

"Alright, I'll see you two later. Tell Team RWBY that we said hi and no - we're not going to hunt down the White Fang or Roman Torchwick."

Then, the scroll gave a clicking noise.

At that, Ren gave a sigh: "Jaune, you just prompted their suspicion."

A few seconds passed.

Jaune palmed his face: "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Indeed."

Jaune Arc and Lie Ren were walking towards the exit of Beacon Academy - having finished their lessons.

* * *

 _Vale's Port_

 _Part II_

* * *

 _Lie Ren and Jaune Arc_

Vale's Port was a location for Torchwick and any White Fang grunts to steal dust - those activities didn't occur at Vale Port after Team RWBY's battle with Torchwick.

Their objective was one simple thing:

To check the Port for Torchwick and the White Fang. If they were present, they'd attack Torchwick and the White Fang to make them stop visiting the Port. It didn't matter how many times it took; the two of them were going to fight them until they gave up on visiting the Port. After all, the Port was a _massive_ source of dust, this'd push them back for a few months.

Phase two wouldn't occur until Team RWBY and Team JNPR were strong enough to be serious threats - but Ren felt as if they'd never be ready.

It was confirmed by Ren that Torchwick and the White Fang were working together.

There were things that both Lie Ren and Jaune Arc hid from everyone - hiding in Vale whilst investigating a terrorist organisation was one of them. They had too many secrets, too much knowledge - Cinder would have them killed if she didn't pull the 'I'm a villain because I make evil plans' bullshit and actually be competent without her maiden powers.

All that Ren said was: "Cinder's name should've been Mary Sue."

So far, nothing had come up. Torchwick hadn't visited the place - the duo couldn't defend the public because they were too busy. From Beacon Academy, dodging the questions of their peers and dealing with memories of their old past; the duo hadn't managed to have a private conversation in a while.

That was going to change.

Ren signalled for Jaune to log into their secondary scrolls - they were stolen from one of the scroll companies - they couldn't remember which one. It was done to stop Ozpin from intercepting any messages; though they made values for specific situations. They were based off a myriad of symbols - mixed within each other to prevent anyone from figuring it out.

In this run, the two of them weren't going to mess around.

"We will need to check for the White Fang, that is an imperative." Ren shrugged; his expression was the definition of 'you literally told me that hours ago': "The White Fang, Torchwick and Team RWBY. Got it." Jaune gave a cheeky smirk to his friend; a response being a palm to the face.

But - there was nothing. Jaune gazed around the area; the smirk disappearing from his face: "Do you think Emerald's involved? Neo might be around here - somewhere." Ren gave him a curt nod; frowning in response: "Use your semblance in case; use a temporary sacrifice for it." At that, Jaune grimaced, pulsing out small fragments of aura around the area.

To their surprise, nothing happened.

Jaune looked at Ren with a thoughtful expression: "Either Neo is hanging around or nobody is here."

"I don't think she is. Neo wouldn't have any reason to stay here - of all places - we're on one of the isolated parts of the Port. We're not even on the same branch of platforms; we're only observing them from a long distance."

Then, Jaune had an idea.

"No matter what we do, they'll always manage to steal the dust. There's no question about it." Ren turned to him in thought; before shaking his head: "We're not stealing the dust. Not only would it make RWBY's attention focus on us; Torchwick would be suspicious and Ozpin would pay attention to our antics."

"What about the leader?"

"We all had a large part in the Breach years ago; she controlled them as well as-" Ren paused for a few moments, sighing afterwards: "-Him." He turned away to look at the sun. "Whether it was us defending Beacon and Vale in vain - or simply ruining Vale in the long run - we all had a role."

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Sorry; it's just-" Ren was interrupted by a hug from Jaune: "It's fine. You shouldn't apologise for what happened; it happened. They all died - we died too - you know?" Jaune tightly held Ren's shoulder, smiling sadly: "We can't go back and get our friends; they're dead. These people are just replacements of what they were."

After Jaune let go of Ren, they both sat there, gazing at the moon for five minutes.

"I don't believe that they're just replacements." Jaune gazed at Ren - who immediately looked at the moon in response: "They're still people; they aren't the robots that General Ironwood uses for his military. Like you said, they have feelings - they cherish their families and friends."

Then, it was silent, both individuals were looking away from each other.

Jaune sighed: "It just feels like we have to use violence to get a point across nowadays."

Ren thought for a few moments; speaking softly: "Violence breeds violence; hate will always grow. Look at Adam Taurus for example; that man wanted to make Faunus the superior race because of the discrimination against the White Fang. Adam Taurus was as bad as the discriminators, his actions during the attack against Beacon was a prime example."

Jaune shook his head: "This is for a different cause - we're not fighting because we want superiority, power or fame. We're doing this because we can help others - we can stop countless deaths - thanks to the knowledge that we have."

"Have you forgotten what Ozpin said? Knowledge can only take you so far."

Jaune nodded. "Ozpin may be blinding the public - having many hunters and huntresses sacrifice themselves to be heroes - but that is true."

Then, they paused.

A soft voice came from Ren: "Everything would've been fine if we had known what to do."

Jaune grabbed Ren's shoulder; fiercely looking at him: "Don't turn back on your words - you told me to never regret what happened."

"I'm a hypocrite."

"You're wrong - you're still here. That's enough to prove that you're wrong; you still want to help them."

A few minutes passed; the two of them appreciated the light rain. They couldn't help but notice the sun appearing beside one of the clouds.

"We're more or less the same - I still like Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

"You bought fifty boxes for a onesie."

"Oh, come on, that onesie was worth it!"

Jaune laughed.

There was a small smile on Ren's face.

 _*BOOM!*_

An explosion hit the cargo the duo were sitting on; blasting them away: "Hold my hand-!" Ren nodded; grabbing him. Ren swung around, forming his scythe to press it into the ground. Metal wailed; before the two of them slowed down to a halt.

Jaune stared at Ren: "Why are they after us? What did we do?!"

Ren sighed: "I'll explain later."

Then, a person stood towards them, wearing a blue mask. There was nothing much to say about the indivudal - they were wearing a uniform - but the clothes didn't give them much of a description. It was for the best; remembering the look of a person's face during a fight was painful.

Too many sleeps were wasted on nightmares.

Jaune looked at Ren.

Ren shrugged; brandishing a scythe that seemed to be the cross-over between Ruby's weapon and Nora's weapon. It had three circular structures that was spread from its chine to the heel of the blade. Interestingly, there was a sideways cross on its hem.

It was similar to Jaune's scythe - the strange thing was that for the two of them - their scythes always were more than weapons.

Ren frowned: "It might be because of the tension in Vale. It's hard not to label a masked person as a criminal nowadays."

Jaune sighed: "Let's just get this over with."

They stared at the police officers rushing towards them; the blasts of dust; the cackling of weapons.

A moment later, Ren nodded.

They charged without a second thought.

The two of them rushed ahead; their immense speed overwhelming various members of the opposition. One moment - they were standing there - firing their weapons. The next moment, the police officers were being faced with two men, fervently fighting against the overwhelming numbers.

Jaune kicked an individual in the face; swinging them around. The officer was kicked in the back by Ren - volleying into a group of officers.

Ren folded his scythe into a grenade launcher; firing at the bullheads in the air. Then, there were a barrage of bullets, Jaune spun his scythe in a circular motion. The bullets were beginning to freeze the area around them, before one of the bullets struck a bullhead.

 _*BOOM!*_

Ren chuckled warily. He swung himself around - a falling bullhead meant a decimated platform. "Shouldn't we get out of here?"

The bullhead crashed into one of the ports; decimating parts of the platform. The area shook for a few moments - the fighting stopped. Then, the duo dashed at the rest of the opposition, who were beginning to fire.

Ren and Jaune flipped through hailstorms of bullets; spinning around each other. Ren kept flipping his scythe around him, deflecting some of the bullets back at them. There were explosions of lightning, fire and ice.

"I know, I know, just let me get some of them first! We'll have to fight our way out!" Jaune thundered, whirling out his scythe.

 _*FWOOSH!*_

Rockets flew from bullheads; hurdling towards the two. Ren and Jaune split up. Nails were exploding from the detonating rockets; blasting the world around them with a series of bullets. Ren swung onto the rooftops - leaping from area to area.

More rockets; more adrenaline ensued. The officers were tiring out, but they noticed how Ren was beckoning them, mocking them. They fired with fervour; bullets scattered through-out the area.

Jaune was, at this point, becoming amused. It was ironic how the police department that always needed their help turned into a power-house. Rockets, varied weapons, using dust as an environmental advantage? "How long do we have before they get reinforcements?" Jaune ducked underneath a round-house kick; throwing the officer into one of the cargo boxes.

"Five minutes - we need to get out in five minutes! No holding back." Ren threw himself off the building; his scythe scraped against the wall. He descended downwards; before his scythe turned into a sword.

Jaune's weapon transformed from a scythe into dual revolvers. "Right - just don't lose yourself to it!" Ren nodded.

Jaune fired the revolvers; bullets appearing and exploding out of nowhere. Then, the two of them ran at the remaining men.

They were tiring and the two of them knew it - they weren't as strong as they were. They shouldn't even be on this level yet - the adrenaline must've managed to bring more of an effect than the two of them thought.

Then, there was a world of bullets.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy_

 _Part III_

* * *

 _Team RWBY_

"We're going live from Vale News! Two masked individuals are fighting various police squads and a few bullheads with little to no issues. The police department is requesting backup! Wait, they're obliterating them with ease!" A reporter known as Lisa Lavender was currently talking on the TV, explaining the situation that was happening at Vale Port. It was currently going around as the Two-Man Fight Of Vale Port.

Ruby stared at the screen with a small frown on her face: "Strange, these guys don't seem to be with Torchwick. I wonder what they want." Ruby ate a cookie afterwards, a look of curiosity appeared on her face. Yang shook her head; putting her fists on the table: "Why are they at Port Vale? What do they earn from going to Port Vale - of all places?!"

Blake frowned for a few moments: "I find it odd; they're not apart of any organisation. They're not apart of the White Fang." Weiss looked away in thought; her expression turned into a scowl: "The dust."

Ruby looked at Weiss: "The dust?"

Weiss nodded: "Don't you see? There is cargo for dust from the Schnee Company; Torchwick has been stealing dust."

Ruby stood up: "Well, we need to find out why they're doing this and if they know something about Torchwick and the White Fang!"

Yang raised an eyebrow: "Are you sure about that, Ruby? These guys are decimating everything in their path - do you really think that we'd win against them? I know that we're strong but these guys seem to be stronger, if you get what I mean." Ruby paused.

"Well, it's the only way that we can find answers." Blake crossed her arms: "If anything, I want to know what the White Fang is doing in the first place."

"It's always about you and the White Fang, isn't it, Blake?"

"Stop it, guys." Yang frowned.

"We'll get answers - we're going out there. I expect them to be gone by the time we arrive."

Then, Blake closed her book.

The book's title was rather ironic.

It was titled: "The Man With Two Souls."

* * *

 _Vale's Port_

 _Part IV_

* * *

 _Jaune Arc and Lie Ren_

For the first time in years, the duo were feeling exhausted. At this point, the two of them were visibly shaking because of how weak their bodies were. Their old bodies were capable of dealing with this - this would've been the point when they'd start getting desperate - using anything to win.

Now? The two of them were about to drop dead; they refused to do so.

Jaune dropped to the floor; panting. Ren held him up; their masks were cracked from the hits - they were surprised at how difficult it was to fight them all. Sure, they had _years_ of experience with battling humans and Grimm, it held almost nothing when your body wasn't the same. Their clothes had gashes; they were bleeding from the gunshots that they failed to dodge. They were going to faint soon; they'd tire out and then they'd get caught.

Ren's fist crunched into itself: "We're not giving up; it's just a few steps."

Jaune nodded - thanking him - simply limping as he held onto his friend for support: "I can't believe we actually escaped."

"We escaped, barely. That was only a few of them as well - it was only a few squads and a three Bullheads. We only destroyed one, I think."

Ren refused to deny that they weren't all-powerful.

There was nothing but silence - where there had been cargo - there was destruction. Complete and utter destruction; cargo was scattered across the Port. It was just chaos at its finest, the platform was riddled with holes, the walls were filled with cracks. For the first time in a long while, the two of them had a fight that pushed them.

They were lucky to have escaped.

"We're going to seriously train after this - we won't let this happen again."

Ren nodded.

Jaune palmed his mask: "Did we just become the bad guys to the public without even trying?"

"We did."

Jaune groaned: "Seriously? First, we fight squads of police officers in self-defence and now, there's the public thinking of us as villains?" Jaune was using his weapon - the revolver that turned into a scythe - to support himself and Ren.

Meanwhile, a man in a white suit stood alongside a woman wielding a parasol.

The woman swung her parasol with a small grin.

"I tell you, Neo, these people are fucking weird."

* * *

 _Vale's Port_

 _(Team RWBY)_

 _Part V_

* * *

 _Team RWBY_

Silence.

Shock, disgust, sadness.

Disbelief.

That was what Team RWBY's feelings were summarised as. The four of them stood there; silently gazing around the area. What was once a glorious display of Vale's design had been turned into a battlefield of ruins. There were ruined platforms that showed pieces of bullheads - there was dust laid across the platforms - almost painted white from how much dust was wasted.

There was nothing vivacious about the place; it was just a highlight of what could happen in a full-scale battle. Pieces of weapons laid across the battlefield; there were bodies sprayed across the place; there were so many people strewn across the area with looks of fear, panic and horror.

 _Anger._

 _Anger replaced those feelings._

 _Justice was needed._

Weiss crunched her fist tightly, her scowl turning into a look of anger: "I'm going to be honest with the three of you." Yang, Ruby and Blake looked at her - listening attentively: "This is _disgusting._ This is just..." Weiss stood there without words, pausing, only to look at the three of them.

There was a look of familiarity on her face - it disappeared a moment later.

Blake paused - before speaking: "I believe I have a theory." She looked at the three of them - sighing: "I believe Torchwick isn't the mastermind. I think that he's either following someone's orders or he's working with someone. Torchwick is dangerous, but he wouldn't do this." Yang looked away; trying to not vomit from the sight of the strewn limbs.

Ruby stood in silence.

"What is this?"

Yang grabbed the pieces; revealing shattered cracks from a white mask. The mask had markings on it; but they weren't red: "This mask is white and it has markings on it - how strange." Blake froze; before grabbing the pieces of the mask. She ignored Yang's statement of indignation: "What would the White Fang gain from this? There's no way that the White Fang would work with a human."

Weiss walked rushed steps, gazing at the mask, with a hateful look.

 _"The White Fang. No wonder; to think that they'd do this..."_

Blake paused; looking at her teammate before turning to the mask with haste: "There were two people. Surely, they were misguided?"

Then, Ruby froze at the look on her face, the Schnee's face.

Weiss scowled: "Well, they are scum. The White Fang are savages that are a blight to everyone." Blake looked awayl; she felt Ruby's hand rest on her shoulder: "Stop it, guys. I don't know what's going on here - but whatever these guys are doing - it's big. It's bigger than we think; it's something that won't be stopped if we act like this."

"Look, I know you three dislike each other." Weiss glared at Ruby: "I know, you dislike me as well." Ruby sighed: "I just don't want this team to fall apart - you guys need to settle about your differences."

"What do you know about that, Ruby?" Weiss frowned - Yang sent her a warning look: "As far as I know, you're just a leader who keeps on failing, a child-!" Yang grabbed Weiss by the shoulder; giving her a glare.

"Listen to me, Weiss-cream." Yang gripped her shoulders _hard_ : "I don't know what your problem with my sister is - she's trying her best to make this work. First off, there's a terrorist organisation looming around in Vale - there's Torchwick and Junior and now there's these two _mysterious_ people who we don't know. Second, stop acting like a bitch and get yourself together, stop being such a child."

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to-?"

Yang slammed her against a wall, her eyes became red: "Third, Weiss-" Yang snarled. "I'll be frank, I don't give a fuck who you are. You could be Jaune Arc or Lie Ren." Yang's eyes became red. "You could be Nora Valkyrie or Pyrrha Nikos, the fourth Mistral Tournament Champion. You could be _Raven Branwen._ " She snarled, her hair glowing at the mention of Raven.

Ruby put a hand on Yang's shoulder: "Yang, no!"

Yang shrugged Ruby off; glaring at her.

Then, she turned to Weiss, who glared back.

" _But I swear to god, if you try to pull that shit against any of us in such a way, no Schnee will stop me from kicking your ass."_

Then, Yang's eyes became purple, releasing a sigh. "Get your heads together; stop arguing and let's make a plan to deal with this."

For a few minutes, it was silent.

Weiss looked away, speaking softly: "We're not ready to face them, dunce."

Blake shook her head: "We may never be ready to face them. They won't wait for us to become full-fledged huntresses; the only thing we can do is train."

Then, Blake sighed: "Look, whether you guys are secretly Faunus-" Blake's bow twitched at that moment. "-or not, we're equals. I don't care if you're a Schnee, a Rose or a Xiao-Long, we need to be in this together." Yang moved her hands away from Weiss' shoulders, the latter looked unsure.

Ruby was silent.

Weiss shook her head: "Of course, this means that our problems aren't sorted out, though." She glared at Yang, whose hair shined for a moment.

Blake walked towards the three of them: "Well, we can sort out our issues in our own time. Now, I think I have a plan to figure this out."

* * *

 _Omake I: (How Jaune & Ren Got Back To Beacon)_

The woman swung her parasol with a small grin.

"I tell you, Neo, these people are fucking weird."

Roman walked towards one of the tunnels, before turning around.

"Neo, what are you doing?"

Neo was running towards one of the ice cream vans.

"Did you put alcohol in your ice-cream?"

The parasol wielder turned around, giving a cheeky grin.

"Wait, Neo, we can get to Cinder first-!"

Neo threw herself at one of the vans.

That van had Jaune and Ren inside of it.

* * *

 _(Five Minutes Later)._

Blake walked towards the three of them: "Well, we can sort out our issues in our own time."

"Let's get to Beacon."

Then, the four of them exited the area.

Only to see police cars having a firefight - with Roman Torchwick shooting at the cars.

"Yang, Blake, Weiss, this is our first real mission! Get that van!"

* * *

 _Everyone In The Van_

If you asked Ren about his opinion on this, Ren would've said: "This would be one of Nora's dreams."

"What the hell, Neo!" Roman Torchwick shouted - firing shots from Melodic Cudgel. He received a cheeky smile in return: "No, Neo, you can't just fucking do this! We could have bought the ice cream from the ice cream bar!" Roman bridged his nose; casually firing at another car. Neo was swinging her parasol around; giggling as she swerved through cars.

 _*BOOM!*_

"WHY ARE WE IN THE SAME VAN AS TORCHWICK?!" Jaune waving his arms around; firing his revolver at some of the cars.

 _*BOOM! BOOM!*_

"I don't know." Ren shrugged; firing grenades in a sluggish way. Neo, in the driver seat, swerved through the streets.

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON STEALS AN ICE CREAM VAN?!"

Ren pointed at Neo - who gave a thumbs up from the front.

A collection of explosions rung across the street; blasting brick walls across the ruined pavement.

"Shit, I need someone to back me up, get the revolver guy to back me up!"

 _'What did I do to deserve this shit?'_ Juan Arc, my apologies, Jaune Arc formed an acoustic guitar.

"Never mind, he's as worthless as the men who were worth every single penny!"

Jaune looked at Ren; shaking his head: "Pennies don't turn into quarters!"

"Don't start making jokes. As far as I know, one of your friends left you a flower crown."

"FUCK YOU!"

 _"Hold on, what sort of person uses an acoustic guitar as a weapon?"_ Neo spun to look at Jaune Arc, laughing afterwards.

"This was given to me by my cousin; I never had to use it until now!"

 _"It's an acoustic guitar! You know what, I've seen worse."_

"Torchwick has a cane!"

Torchwick spun around: "Excuse me, this cane is useful! I bet you that acoustic guitar can't do jackshi-!"

 ***BOOM!*  
**

That same acoustic guitar turned into a rocket launcher.

A rocket launcher.

"Okay, pal, what kind of person has an acoustic guitar that turns into a rocket launcher?!"

"What kind of person has a cane and works with an accomplice who uses a parasol as a weapon?!"

"Good point, but still!"

Suddenly, there were four people running across the walls, bullets flying across the streets with fervour.

"Hello, Little Red, isn't it past your bedtime-!"

Jaune spun towards Torchwick: "IT'S DAY, TORCHWICK!" Jaune's arms flailed in the air. "DAY!"

"Don't interrupt my monologue - I'm a mastermind of a thief!"

Ren coughed: "Thief mastermind or not, we need to mind our business."

Jaune palmed his face: "Of all the times that you could make a pun, you chose this one?"

"Puns require a certain timing."

Jaune paused; palming his face at the response.

"Excuse me, Neo, can you accelerate this vehicle please?"

Torchwick turned around after firing a few rounds. "NEO, YOU BETTER NOT ACCELERATE THE VEHICLE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"LET'S ACCELERATE THIS VEHICLE WITH A YANG!" Ren looked at Jaune, shrugging afterwards.

"Hypocrite."

 _*ZOOM!*_


End file.
